


The Duty of a Huntress

by TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: With the city thankfully saved from a Grimm invasion, the Vytal Festival Tournament continues in the hopes the fight between two of the most attractive girls at Beacon will foster positive emotions.





	1. Prelude to Victory (1 of 3)

Pyrrha was afraid of one person at Beacon. Wait, afraid probably wasn't the proper term. There wasn't exactly much to be afraid of when it came to Velvet Scarlatina as far as Pyrrha knew.  Pyrrha was sorry for thinking it, but Velvet seemed skilled at fighting, but she didn't appear to be a master of the craft. Still, she was a girl to at the very least concern over.     
  
Velvet held something that she was entirely unaware of, and that was the necessary edge to defeating what made Pyrrha Nikos invincible. The spartan had never lost a match in her life because of her undefeatable Semblance; Polarity, or magnetism, was the ultimate weapon Pyrrha possessed, as it meant that any weapon on a battlefield was wielded by her, regardless of who held it. With the subtlest of motions, she plucked the strings and played the keys, making sure that her opponent was never able to discern that she was in control.    
  
Pyrrha was a musician in her own right. While she never extended the time to learn an instrument, she had learned to make steel sing; her Semblance drew out the lowest hums of any weapon that would face her, creating a tune that was music to her ears and her ears alone. That song was her prelude to victory, the note signaling that her battle was won.  Only she was ever able to discern the song, as she was the one to control when it played, and it was the noise that guaranteed victory.    
  
None of Pyrrha’s symphonies applied to Velvet Scarlatina, however. Her weapon of choice was the perfect counter to Polarity; there was no steel in a hologram, and no strings to pluck with hard light. Add in her ability to copy movements and unleash an infinite arsenal, and the rabbit was a force to be reckoned with.  However, Pyrrha was at least mostly confident that she would still win, even without her edge. She was still a world-class fighter, instruments notwithstanding.  Still, there was a chance Velvet had more than few tricks up her sleeve; that camera wasn't just for taking photos, after all, but that was a different story. Maybe if Pyrrha ever needed some headshots, or to train against her own fighting style, Velvet would be the one to talk to.    
  
Taking into account that Velvet was her unknown rival, Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be facing Velvet; instead, Yang would be her final battle before winning the Vytal Festival Tournament.  After it was discovered that Yang had been tricked into attacking her opponent after he supposedly surrendered, she was allowed to finish the fight. Likewise, Penny survived with serious, but fixable injuries.     
  
In an hour, Pyrrha would defeat Yang and win the tournament. She was taking her remaining time to relax and go over her strategy, though one wasn't really needed; Yang was strong, but she would only dance to the prelude of victory and fall victim to Pyrrha’s Semblance. Still, the red haired woman hadn't won all of her previous tournaments by relying on luck.    
  
Pyrrha’s train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the waiting room door.    
  
“Come in,” Pyrrha said, her focus shifting to the door. To her confusion, Glynda pushed it open and walked in.  With an annoyed look on her face, she strode up to the future champion.    
  
“Hello, Ms. Nikos.  Preparing for your fight, I assume?”     
  
Pyrrha was unsure what this was about. She expected to just wait in the room until she was called to fight. Still, she answered, “Yes, professor.”  Glynda continued looking at her, trying to ease her annoyance. She didn't say anything for a moment, so Pyrrha inquired, “I'm sorry, is there something wrong?”     
  
Glynda huffed, angrily blowing out a cloud of air. “Honestly, yes, but I'm afraid I don't have much say in the matter.”   
  
“What do you mean?”     
  
Glynda’s face went from stern to more sympathetic. “I've been asked to request something of you, though if I speak freely, I disapprove.”   
  
“Yes?” Pyrrha asked, confused as to what could be asked of her this close to her fight.    
  
“As you know, the Vytal Festival has always about bringing our nations together for the purposes of camaraderie and unification. However, it can not be denied that the excitement surrounding the event is a very beneficial side effect.”  Glynda paused to take a breath and sharpen her gaze, returning to disapproval. “Due to the events that have transpired recently, Ms. Xiao Long’s televised assault and the unfortunate incident with Ms. Polendina, the populace carries a negative atmosphere.  Despite both of those issues being resolved in a positive manner, word has yet to spread, and the negative emotions are causing Grimm hordes to start growing interested in the city’s walls. Because of this, the organizers of the Vytal Festival have decided to expand the broadcast of your match with Ms. Xiao Long to help entertain the populace and use the positive excitement to quiet the Grimm.”     
  
“I understand,” Pyrrha stated, still confused. “I'm fine continuing the Festival if it means the safety of the people.”   
  
Glynda scowled. “I expected no less of you.  However, the counsel, including the organizers, Ironwood, and Ozpin, have decided to, in their words, ‘ensure that the match is well-received and creates plenty of positive emotions,’ and proposed a method for doing so.”  It was obvious that whatever solution that was proposed, Glynda didn't approve of.    
  
Pyrrha took a second to think. “So, I assume you want me to try to prolong the fight, and make it as entertaining as possible?”  That wasn't exactly how a fight should go; it was supposed to be a straight forward test of skill, not a wrestling match with promos and heel turns. That would be distasteful, and would explain Glynda’s negativity.    
  
Glynda’s scowl furrowed, angering her further. Whitening her knuckles with her grip, she drew the words out, tasting the disdain, “Yes, but that isn't all. As your professor, and as a female, I've been told to inform you that you will be wearing a uniform for your fight.”   
  
A uniform?  Not exactly armor, but that was mostly for show, anyway. Still, if being a huntress was about being the pinnacle of personal skill and image, diluting one’s individuality would be the antithesis. Huntress were supposed to be symbols, and Pyrrha was famed for her scarlet and bronze, just as Yang burned yellow. They were a step below uniquely identifiable superheroes, so wearing a standardized uniform was just… not normal.    
  
“Wait, why does you being female matter?” Pyrrha asked, considering that Glynda merely telling  her to change wasn't that much of a problem. Individuality was important, but one’s sex had nothing to do with that aspect.   
  
Pyrrha was shocked to see what she thought was the maximum level of scorn reach a new peak of vile. Glynda’s voiced was angry and choked as she said, “Because it was agreed upon that your uniform should… be appealing.”  Not even when she lectured Cardin for his racist views did she carry such distaste. “While I personally find it offensive, you and Ms. Xiao Long were agreed upon to both be very attractive young women, and that we should capitalize on your appearances.  Your, ‘uniform,’ has been designed to appeal to the male audience in order to help foster positive emotions from men.”   
  
Pyrrha blinked. Glynda was right about how that line of thinking was deplorable; she and Yang would be sexualized so that men can enjoy the fight more.     
  
But…   
  
Pyrrha looked at the ground, taking the thought of being used as sex appeal and pondering it. “I agree with you, professor; I do find the idea rather… disappointing.”  She paused.    
  
Though she did disapprove of being sexualized for the sake of men’s pleasure, the redhead was a bit caught off guard at being called attractive; even though she was easily the best fighter at Beacon and excelled in every class, no boy had ever approached her. Pyrrha tried not to think about her appearance outside of practicality, but the pain of never having anyone attracted to her still hurt. The hundreds of boys in her life clearly didn't find her sexually appealing, seeing as she'd never gone on a date. Jaune had also never said anything, and that hurt worst of all; if he didn't find her attractive…     
  
But was any of that line of thinking correct?  If a council agreed that Pyrrha was attractive, then she had to be, right?  Then why did nobody ever approach her?    
  
Pyrrha would have to shelve the thought that she was actually beautiful, for the match was quickly approaching. Turning to Glynda, she said, “Regardless of my opinion on the subject, I do believe it is a huntress’ duty to make the world a better place. If there is a threat of a Grimm attack, and me wearing something will help fix that, then I will gladly wear it.”  If she was being honest, the idea made her feel like she was a toy; battles were supposed to be honorable and noble, not used to fulfill men’s fantasies. Still, if her body could actually help save the city from an assault from the Grimm, then that was her duty; defending the world from the Grimm was important, but if she could prevent the Grimm attacking in the first place, then wouldn't that be more effective?     
  
Glynda’s harsh look softened upon dwelling on Pyrrha’s stance. “Well, I'm glad you disapprove of the thought as well. I intend to have a very serious conversation with the council on how students are not meant to be paraded around. Still, I find your outlook commendable; I feel proud that you would put others before yourself in this manner.”  She looked at the clock over to the side of the room. “Someone will be here momentarily to deliver your uniform. I hope to see an excellent fight regardless of your state of dress.”  With that, she almost stamped out of the waiting room.    
  
Pyrrha’s thoughts returned to her body. Seeing as she would be facing Yang, she knew that the blonde more than likely had no issues wearing a sexy outfit to fight in. She always carried confidence with her body, and just the way she walked told the world she knew men approved. Pyrrha could only hope to one day find that confidence in herself; she was sure of everything about herself, save her sex appeal. If she was pretty, then why was she always alone?  Why did a boy never approach her?  Why couldn't Jau–   
  
“Ms. Nikos?” said a voice coming through the door.  One of Ironwood’s attendants breached through into the waiting room, startling the lovesick huntress. “I assume Ms. Goodwitch has already explained your involvement?”     
  
Slightly flustered, Pyrrha jumped up in her seat. Upon seeing the man reach out to help her, she waved him aside, saying, “Oh, I'm sorry. Y-Yes, Pr. Goodwitch was just in here.”  She couldn't let Jaune distract her from her match, let alone a man holding out a box. “Thank you.”  The woman accepted the large, incredibly intricate briefcase and nodded.    
  
“Good luck, Ms. Nikos,” the attendant said, exiting the room.    
  
Huffing at her distracted behavior, Pyrrha laid out the briefcase on the table. It looked more like an Atlesian Paladin than a box holding clothes. She wasn't even sure how to open it until she accidentally brushed a hand over some form of sensor. There was a sound not unlike a decompression sequence, followed by the crate folding in on itself and presenting the contents.    
  
Gulping, Pyrrha felt her eyes widen as she took a look at her uniform. She was expecting something that Yang would wear at the gym, a hefty sports bra and some shorts or something along those lines. Instead, she held up what looked like bright red panties; from a glance, they would just barely fit over the black, form-fitting boyshorts the very function-over-form amazon was already wearing. Blushing, Pyrrha placed the shorts aside and tried to forget about them. Though she wore a corset, it was armored and provided excellent protection– well, except for her shoulders…  That, plus her tiny skirt were supposed to make her more appealing to the eye without impeding her movements.    
  
Pyrrha felt her eyes shrink in surprise as she held up her top. It was approximately half the size it should have been in order to be called a sports bra; not having even put it on, the redhead knew that her breasts would pour out of the cleavage, assuming it even managed to reach past her boobs in the first place. It was exceptionally small, and would be exceptionally tight everywhere other than the part where her chest would pop out. She couldn't even imagine how Yang would deal with her large bust!     
  
Pyrrha found that the strangest part of her new outfit was that, in addition to being the same shade of red as her hair, it had her emblem emblazoned on the back; the tournament had only been delayed a little while, but this had been especially prepared for her.  The cups were even clearly delineated, which would cause the garment to conform around her breasts like a vacuum seal. This wasn't so much a uniform as it was an exhibition.   
  
Pyrrha gulped. She had enough self esteem issues regarding her (maybe) unattractive appearance, and now she'd be on display for the entire world.  Worse still, she'd now have to worry about maintaining her modesty; one wrong jump and her breasts were out, and one wrong duck and her ass was out.  In a few minutes, the redhead would face the world as her usual spartan self, but also as a blooming sex symbol.    
  
“For the people,” Pyrrha said to herself. Her putting on this skimpy outfit would benefit the world!  It was her duty to present herself!  It was her duty to foster positive emotions! If men had to look at her butt to do that, then that was part of her duty!     
  
Pyrrha had trouble shelving the side of her mind saying this whole situation was wrong and that she'd be disgracing the spirit of the Vytal Festival. No matter what she thought, this was out of her control, as a council of people had decreed this order.     
  
“The duty of a huntress.”   
  
Pyrrha flicked a hand toward the door, closing and locking it in one swift motion. Taking a deep breath, she began undressing; after pulling off her gauntlets, boots, and belt, she re-remembered just how much she'd be showing. Hesitating, the woman removed her corset and skirt, leaving her in a respectable pair of black underwear; her bra was conservative for being strapless, and was always hidden by her corset, and her panties were a pair of form-fitting boyshorts, maybe an inch or two shorter than her new uniform pants.    
  
Remembering what Glynda had said regarding her appearance, Pyrrha distractedly looked down at her body. She never spent much time in just her underwear, both not seeing a need and living with roommates, so she rarely actually thought about it. Using her Semblance, she pulled a large body mirror closer to her and took a moment to watch herself.  “Oh, it's like that…” Blushing, Pyrrha stared at herself in her bra and panties, realizing that no one had ever seen her like that. She wasn't used to thinking of herself as sexual, and giggled as she mock-modeled in front of her reflection. She noticed for the very first time just how tight her panties were, as well as how well the black conformed to her butt; from what she knew, that was a desirable trait, same with how her breasts were lifted perfectly by her bra. Even without straps, her chest was firm enough to stand on its own, which was also appealing.    
  
Pyrrha had to stop herself from flashing her reflection to test how much her bra lifted her breasts. She was still very close to her match, and needed some time to refocus– and redress, if that term applied to her uniform. Now distracted by her apparent beauty, Pyrrha pulled on her shorts.  It was far more difficult that it reasonably should have been, considering just how tight they were; after hoisting them over her large hips, she saw that, from up close, her panties were covered, but the outline was still visible. Suddenly, Pyrrha was glad nobody but Yang would be too close to her when fighting.  Next, the redhead pulled on her top, again finding difficulty. After adjusting, it hid her bra, but left the outlines. It also left an inch underneath her breasts revealed, as it didn't fully round the way the curves of her chest.     
  
Looking in the mirror, Pyrrha blushed when she saw that her uniform barely covered more than her underwear. Her breasts were extremely prominent, and bounced even with a small step. She was at least pleased that she'd be presented in front of everyone looking her most attractive; the downside to looking the sexiest she'd ever been was that everyone interested in females would see her at her skimpiest.     
  
Pyrrha looked at the mirror, still embarrassed, but determined.  However, upon having to push her bra back down her top, she remembered, “Oh, my gosh… If everyone is watching, then that means…”  Jaune's eyes would be all over her, assuming he found her attractive. If he never made a move, Pyrrha couldn't be sure if he reciprocated feelings, but maybe he had just never seen her so… hot. She was going to look her best, both in battle and in appearance, and Jaune would be watching.   
  
One thing Pyrrha had always prided herself on was that she was always ready in a fight. No matter the situation, her mind was in the battle, but today was different.  The amazon was distracted; she had the mental blocks of having to be put on display, the conflict between her duty to please and her duty to fight, and now her attraction to Jaune and what he'd think of her outfit. Yang liked showing off, and she liked fighting. She'd have no issue with the uniform, and Pyrrha couldn't think of anyone the blonde had feelings for that she wouldn't act on. Her personality meshed perfectly with the situation, while Pyrrha was facing new problems she wasn't trained for.    
  
Frustrated, Pyrrha pushed the mirror back with her magnetism. She remembered that, even if she was distracted, there was no way that she should logically lose; she was still an amazing fighter.  Even if Yang was as well, she didn't have Polarity on her side. She had a second wind, but Pyrrha had the best weapon to fight other huntresses; she'd just have to be careful when the blonde blew her lid and came back stronger.    
  
Now back in the moment, Pyrrha went back to thinking about the fight. While she could use her Semblance, she didn't want to overuse it; she couldn't rely on it, and she preferred that few people actually know about it. Even still, a handful of teachers and her team were the only ones in the know. RWBY knew, which included Yang, but that still couldn't stop it from working. Still, best not to broadcast her secrets so openly.    
  
Yang’s Semblance was one of the most powerful ones Pyrrha had ever encountered. Few people could take on a fighter for extended periods of time, and Yang could hit the halfway point and cone back stronger.  Yang was strong, forward, and could win any endurance match– assuming she received the blowback; in order to use her power effectively, Yang needed to be hit. Her using her Semblance meant very little if she didn't actually take too many major blows, and Pyrrha could use that. With a bit of clever magnetism, she could avoid the worst of Yang’s attacks, and make sure that she didn't have to resort to heavy attacks that fueled her comeback. Another thing Pyrrha knew about Yang was that she was easily frustrated; if she felt like she was losing badly, she'd immediately use her Semblance, wasting the chance to collect more damage to pull from.    
  
Pyrrha was ready. She forgot about her skimpy outfit, and her strategy should allow her to prolong the fight and defeat Yang and her Semblance: Death of a Thousand Cuts, redirect her blows, make her waste her Semblance, then push forward to victory.  Shortly after her preparations, the warrior was told to enter the stadium.    
  
“And now, after some unfortunate delays,” sang the voice of Peter Port over the intercom. “We are finally about to witness the final match of the Vytal Festival!”  There was an apprehensive cheer, brought on from the audience that had witnessed Yang shoot her challenger, and Pyrrha accidentally tear hers apart.  “As it turns out, Atlas was running tests on a mechanical prototype fighter, and would have revealed their new development based on the results of this tournament.”  Good, Port was doing a bit of extra damage control. “Could you believe that a machine got so far into the tournament?  Though her loss was unfortunate, this just shows that something that can be rebuilt good as new can't beat our proud Beacon huntresses!”   
  
Ironwood had made a press release stating that Penny was a prototype as a cover for why she ended up in pieces. According to him, had she won, they would have revealed that their new machine could replace hunters and huntresses, meaning that they could be mass produced fighters to save lives.  Knowing there was still hesitation at the idea, he said that, while it was unfortunate that their prototype was damaged, it was repairable, and the people should be happy that it was able to do so well. A lot of it was to help appease the worried people, but Pyrrha assumed it was mostly true, and it definitely made her feel better.    
  
“And now, one of our very own Beacon huntresses will show that hard work and determination beats out machines any day!  Please welcome Ms. Pyrrha Nikos to the stage!”   
  
Pyrrha felt the heat from a thousand stadium lights pour down on her as she stepped onto the battlefield. She then felt the weight of ten thousand eyes watching her as she confidently stepped forward. There was a hushed excitement as the redhead saw the monitor focus in on her butt. Anyone watching would be treated to her fanservice; her ass was being broadcast to the world with Atlas’ highest definition cameras, and the screen soon switched to her bouncing chest and bright, crimson face.     
  
Pyrrha heard the rumbling of cheers and noticed that it was primarily the men in the crowd. While everyone had been hesitant before, the male audience had definitely perked up, and plenty of women were excited as well. The redhead, slightly overwhelmed by her warm welcome, waved cheerily to the crowd as she bashfully presented her body as best she could without feeling like a stripper.    
  
At the very least, Pyrrha felt attractive. While she never had much confidence if she considered her lack of dates, the hormonal uproar was definitely doing wonders for her self image. On the down side, her mind was again focused on things other than her fight.     
  
Suddenly, the warrior was a woman, feeling sexy and wanted rather than ready for battle. More importantly, Pyrrha was worried about Jaune; looking towards where her team had sat last round, she scanned the crowd until a familiar set of faces met her gaze. Though several yards away, she could see Nora’s rapidly waving arms and her mouth screaming something lost in the din of excitement. Ren was sitting as quietly as expected, but Pyrrha wished she could see Jaune’s reaction; she could see him standing next to Nora, but she couldn't see his face.    
  
Pyrrha quieted her mind. She could ask Jaune what he thought of her after she won. “That's a lie,” she thought, remembering she couldn't ever bring up the courage to ask her love about his heart. Maybe being crowned as the best fighter in the tournament would help her gain confidence.    
  
Again losing focus, Pyrrha realized Yang was walking towards her. Port had done his introduction and damage control, and now the blonde was stepping, no, strutting towards her. She'd taken to her uniform amazingly well; Yang was rocking a black and yellow version of the outfit Pyrrha was wearing, only it seemed even smaller thanks to her figure. She had also added a belt with spare ammo on it, but it did nothing to distract from her underbutt. Her breasts were lined with gold trim, emphasizing her substantial cleavage, and every carefully measured step made them bounce the perfect way.  Adding in the rhythmic sway of her hips, Pyrrha knew Yang was in her element.    
  
The stage was exploding. Pyrrha suddenly felt far worse about her body, noting that everyone’s eyes were on Yang; just her way of standing was sexually charged, with a hand on her cocked hip  and a bright smile and peace sign.  Drinking in her screen time, Yang blew kisses to the crowd, turning and giving everyone a look at her outfit, ass, and abs.  With a final flex, the blonde turned to Pyrrha.    
  
“Alright, everyone,” Port stated, dimming the crowd’s noise.  “And now, before the final match, let's take a moment to thank these two for their assistance fighting off the Grimm!”  There was a loud, lasting cheer. “Now, let's see a final display of sportsmanship!”   
  
Finally returning her mind to the fight ahead of her, Pyrrha outstretched a hand to Yang, who enthusiastically shook it.  “I wish you the best, Yang.”   
  
Yang responded by smirked. “Same. You're gonna need it.”  She waited a half second before saying,  “I've sealed your Semblance.”   
  
Pyrrha’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”  She felt Yang’s grip tighten.    
  
“Good luck, Nikos,” Yang said, releasing her grip and going to her end of the stage.    
  
Dropping her hand, Pyrrha stared at Yang as she walked away. Gathering her mind, she turned to head towards her side. Turning back, she felt the stage push up from the rest, shrinking the field of battle; the rest of the platforms fell away to ensure that this fight was pure, straightforward, and couldn't be run from.    
  
If she wasn't distracted before, Pyrrha’s mind was definitely in the wrong place now. Now caught between her skimpy outfit, her warrior self versus her womanly self, Jaune’s interest in her, and now Yang’s words, she was split five ways if she counted what little was left to dwell on combat.    
  
Pyrrha was scared, or at least more scared that she could remember ever being. Yang couldn't have sealed her Semblance, could she?  You can't turn someone's Semblance off, at least Yang couldn't. Her Semblance was her second wind, not any sort of switch that could affect people. She hadn't used anything in the tournament that would suggest she could, either. What could she be talking about?  Pyrrha didn't feel any different, so Yang must have been lying; there was no other explanation.    
  
Pyrrha decided she had to play it safe to start.    
  
“And… BEGIN!!!” Port shouted, blaring the sound marking the start of the final match.    
  
Holding back, Pyrrha watched, waiting for Yang to do something. She raised her spear, ready to attack should Yang get close. Instead, Yang raised a finger to the air, challenging the heavens; with all eyes in her, she reached into her belt pocket and pulled out something.  From what Pyrrha could tell, it was a baseball-size orb of metal. Taking a pitching stance, she cranked her hands and sent her projectile forward with a throw combined with a blast from Ember Celica.    
  
Confused at Yang’s actions, Pyrrha watched the metal ball fly towards her. It was clearly metal, even though it was shrouded by flames from Ember Celica’s shot, so the magnetically-capable Pyrrha wondered what the blonde’s plan was. Hesitantly as she could, she pointed her shield hand towards the missile and took a slight step to the side, using her Semblance to direct it to barely miss.    
  
Pyrrha felt a 100+ mile per hour flaming ball of hot metal strike her directly in the upper arm. In addition to severely damaging her Aura just on impact, it seared through her spiritual protection and singed her arm; without Aura, it would have left a horrific burn on her arm, but thankfully she'd taken the hit with 100%.  Worse than her actual injury was the mental impact, as Pyrrha had used her Semblance to move the ball, yet it still hit her directly. Had she not stepped aside, it would have hit her straight in the chest, as her Polarity completely failed; not expecting zero results, she hadn't had the foresight to dodge completely, and took the full brunt of her attack.    
  
Dumbfounded, Pyrrha stared at Yang. The blonde had the biggest, most condescending smirk on her face, while Pyrrha looked like a lost child. Her invincible weapon had just been beaten by an improvised baseball.    
  
“And it appears Ms. Nikos has taken a significant blow to her Aura!” Port said, almost as confused as Pyrrha.    
  
Oobleck interjected, rapidly explaining how, “Strange, indeed!  From what we've seen, Ms. Nikos is an expert at dodging attacks!  Could this be some sort of trick by Ms. Xiao Long?  She hasn't used any of these sorts of attacks previously, so I wonder what it could be!”   
  
Yang threw a peace sign in the air, enjoying the fact that whatever plan she had had worked. Reaching back into her belt, she withdrew several move metal balls. The cameras focused in on her butt as she began tossing them up and posing excitedly, giving the droves a show.    
  
Now significantly more afraid of Yang, Pyrrha was scared that she actually had done something to seal away her Semblance. Even as she looked at the ball on the ground next to her, still glowing white with heat, she couldn't pick it up with her Semblance. Yang had actually found a way to stop her from using her best weapon. As another ball came rocketing towards her, Pyrrha launched herself away from its path, no longer confident in being able to avoid it.    
  
Yang launched several more balls towards Pyrrha, each causing her to jump away. The redhead attempted to swap her spear to its rifle form and lay down sound covering fire, but she was too busy dodging to aim. Yang easily avoided all fire, and only took the opportunity to be eye candy as she bounced her chest or bent over.    
  
As Yang launched another ball, Pyrrha hid behind her shield. Feeling the residual heat burn through her shield, she stood back up only to be met with a mass of yellow; her only option was to fearfully block as Yang overwhelmed her with shotgun-fueled punches.  Pyrrha couldn't get away, and couldn't even attempt to counter attack as Yang’s onslaught battered her shield, the force of her attacks threatening to break her guard. Her eyes caught the fact that her crouching was currently all over the screens, emphasizing her butt straining against her tiny shorts.    
  
Finding a second in Yang’s attacks after bringing focus away from her butt’s spotlight, Pyrrha ducked away and gained some distance.  Yang took several short breaths, but was still ready to go. Running forward, the blonde arched a punch towards the redhead’s chest. Acting on instinct, Pyrrha flared her Semblance to offset her aim; to her surprise, it actually worked, and she was able to outmaneuver Yang’s attack.  Somehow, her Semblance was back!  Her joy was interrupted as Yang used the momentum from her missed punch to deliver a sweep kick, knocking the spartan off balance.    
  
Never having expected the punch-happy Yang to ever use advanced kick techniques, Pyrrha felt her balance fail before she received a kick to the chest, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Quickly recovering, she narrowly jumped out of the way of another metal ball. Again, her Semblance failed to divert its path, but she avoided it nonetheless.    
  
Struck with what was hopefully a revelation, Pyrrha tossed to rifle away, only to use her Semblance to bring it back to her hand. Switching it to a sword, she realized Yang hadn't sealed her Semblance at all.  She'd been too busy being freaked out to realize it, but metal loses its magnetic properties when exposed to extreme heat. The balls must have contained fire Dust that, when activated by Yang’s cranking motion and her shotguns, heated the metal to the point where it lost its magnetic properties and wouldn't be affected by Polarity.  That was why it as so hot when it struck her!  And why she was able to divert her gauntlets!  Only someone that knew Pyrrha as well as Yang did could possibly have figured out that sort of weakness and worked so hard to make it work!   
  
With regained confidence, Pyrrha took a battle stance and smiled. She watched Yang assess her positive mood, swear under her breath, and stop being cute for the camera. From this point on, the fight was serious. No more posing, no more bouncing, no more bending over unnecessarily. It was time for a match!   
  
Pyrrha remembered that, even if she had figured out Yang’s tricks, she was still hurting on Aura; taking that initial blow had left a bad bruise on her arm, plus she'd been chipped out when she blocked Yang’s flurry of blows. Yang, on the other side, was completely unharmed, and hadn't even blown her Semblance. She was at an extreme disadvantage, but at least she had her Semblance back.   
  
Yang, seeing Pyrrha realize that her Semblance wasn't sealed, launched herself forward with a dual blast from her gauntlets. Twisting into the momentum, she went for a hook aimed towards Pyrrha’s face.  Upon reaction, the redhead redirected her blow so that she'd miss, turning the punch into a shoulder tackle that she was able to counter. With her first opening, Yang was hit with several blows from Pyrrha’s expert swordsmanship; none were too powerful or direct, and wouldn't do much damage separately.    
  
Upon breaking away from Yang, Pyrrha held up her shield and waited. Now that she knew she could redirect Yang’s punches, she knew she could win; even with her kicks, the blonde couldn't get any real blows in if her fists kept getting pushed away.  Her over reliance on Ember Celica and her Semblance would ensure that she couldn't take the title.    
  
It was for that reason that Pyrrha felt another shock run down her spine as Yang smiled. Did she have another plan!?  Whatever it was, she primed herself to attack and kicked forward. Easily parrying her blows with her shield, Pyrrha kept making Yang’s punches slide off her shield. Still, though, her punches only got faster and faster, despite not getting anywhere. The redhead had to keep defending, but Yang was uselessly bashing against a metal wall.    
  
Yang primed a shot from Ember Celica before launching a straight, but was again redirected to fire away from Pyrrha thanks to her Semblance. Her smile didn't fade, however.   
  
Pyrrha watched in morbid curiosity as Yang threw off Ember Celica with two pumps of her fists.  Underneath were two jet black gauntlets possibly made of non-magnetic carbon fiber; they had studded knuckles, but no gun capabilities. However, that meant that Yang was free to punch as she pleased, and as she continued her assault on Pyrrha, she began slipping through her guard.    
  
Pyrrha, unable to redirect Yang’s punches any more, felt herself get pushed back as the blonde kept up an unreadable assault. She had been holding back the entire time, plus she was now able to command her fists to attack weak spots without any sort of redirection. With a twisting hook, Pyrrha’s shield was blown away and her front was revealed. Taking a blow straight to the face, she got an intimate understanding of how the studs on Yang’s backup gauntlets felt when they contacted skin; she was sent flying back, her Aura struggling to dull the pain of a full force punch.    
  
Pyrrha had prepared. She had prepared to fight Yang Xiao Long; she had prepared to fight the blonde haired girl that only ever punched things, that used the Dual Range Shot Gauntlets Ember Celica, that couldn't have possibly countered Polarity.  But, instead of falling victim to Pyrrha’s prelude, she had completely turned the tables on her. There was so much preparation that she hadn't anticipated. There was so much that only Yang could have pulled off.  A handful of people could have figured out how to use the metal balls to dilute her Semblance, but Yang– only Yang– could have possibly been able to push her this far. She was the only fighter at Beacon who barely lost anything without her weapon, and her fists alone could push through and break Pyrrha’s defenses.    
  
If it had been anyone else, Pyrrha would have won by now. If Yang didn't know her, didn't know her Semblance, she would have won by now. But Yang knew Pyrrha, and knew how to plan her counters.    
  
Pyrrha was going to lose unless she did something and did it fast. Trying to think, she went over everything she knew about Yang to see if she could think of a weakness.    
  
Yang was overly proud, but only because she was an amazing fighter.  She had every right to be right now.    
  
Yang was easily angered, but that was only when she was losing.  She definitely wasn't in the position to be aggravated.    
  
Yang was self conscious, but she knew Pyrrha would never be able to call her fat and believe it.  They were too close and thought highly of each other.     
  
Yang loved being the center of attention, but she had stopped giving attention to the cameras. When she was fighting, she was fighting, even if her outfit was skimpy.    
  
Yang was… was…  what was she!?  What could be used against her!?     
  
Feeling time seem to slow down, Pyrrha subconsciously moved her eyes to Yang’s chest. In her tiny black top, her cleavage miraculously stayed inside of it, but made every effort to jump out. Her breasts were the subject of so many male fantasies, and Yang loved that. She loved her body, and loved when people loved her body.    
  
But what did any of that have to do with fighting!?  Pyrrha thought Yang was attractive, but she herself was straight. She had no sexual desire towards Yang, but her mind drifted towards the blonde’s top heavy chest.    
  
That was it. Yang was sexual. Yang was a thrill seeker. Yang loved to show off.  Yang was the type to make herself something special to further the gap between people that weren't as sexual as Yang Xiao Long.    
  
Pyrrha realized that, like Yang, the only reason she knew her opponent’s weakness was how close they were. It was only because they were good friends that Yang knew about Polarity, which gave her time to counter it. It was only because they were friends that Pyrrha knew a… well, it probably wasn't exactly a secret per se, but she knew something that only Yang’s close  friends would be aware of.  Something that she could use, assuming nothing had changed.    
  
Pyrrha saw Yang get ready to launch another flurry of blows. Time sped up to normal as she began drawing closer to the redhead, down to finish the fight.    
  
Pyrrha felt a pang of guilt strike her heart, but there was no other way to win, at least, not that she could think off. As Yang was about to descend and land her first blow, Pyrrha looked her in the eyes with a sorrowful face and said, “I’m sorry.”   
  
Yang’s eyes widened as Pyrrha plucked her strings. Rather than a weapon, the minstrel’s instrument was something far smaller, and far more precise in its effectiveness.    
  
Pyrrha heard her song. She heard that wondrous prelude to victory as she made metal sing. This time, however, the chords were complimented by another sound; Yang’s breath grew heavy as her arms went limp.    
  
The weakness that Pyrrha knew about Yang only because they were close friends is that Yang was pierced.  It was an intimate moment when Pyrrha learned that each of Yang’s nipples had a barbell style piercing in them, plus another one in the hood of her clit; she had metal piercings in the three most sensitive places a girl could have them.     
  
Pyrrha played Yang’s piercings like violins, making them sing and hum and vibrate with the expertise of a master of the craft. Yang, before about to throw a punch, was now limply feeling the effects of her piercings vibrating.  Trying to fight it, her hands moved towards her breasts and mound. Her voice went from an experienced fighter to a woman getting off; her pitch raised as she struggled not to grab hold of her sensitive bits in front of millions of viewers.    
  
Pyrrha was sorry. Pyrrha was really, really sorry, but she wasn't going to lose. She made Yang’s knees buckle as the blonde began to lose control.  She saw her bite her lip as she experienced an orgasm in front of the camera. Pyrrha kept playing her song as Yang tried her best not to masturbate in front of the entire Vytal Festival.    
  
“What's this!?” Port yelled over the speaker. “It appears that Yang has fallen victim to some sort of devastating attack!”   
  
Oobleck interjected with, “Yes!  It appears that Ms. Nikos has somehow stopped Yang from attacking!  Could it be her secret Semblance?”   
  
Ignoring the battle commentary, Pyrrha couldn't tell what Yang’s eyes were saying. They could be calling the cheating redhead any and all matter of horrific names for doing what she was doing to her. They could be those of a woman who couldn't contain the feelings her body was experiencing. They could be the eyes of a woman so conflicted between rage and lust that she had zero options.    
  
Seeing tears well up in Yang’s eyes burn from an intense pleasure, Pyrrha loosened the grasp she had over Yang. Immediately, the orgasming blonde glowed white hot, red eyes blazing with fury at her opponent. Her Semblance activated, she rushed forward and blew Pyrrha’s shield away with a single blow.    
  
Regretting her mercy, Pyrrha doubled down on making Yang’s piercings vibrate, instantly stopping her from delivering the final blow. Yang’s fist fell before it clutched at her breasts; Pyrrha could tell it was taking all of her willpower to not reach into their top and pants so that she could attack the source of her pleasure. Seeing the blonde’s knees weaken and a hand cover her mouth to stifle her moans, Pyrrha looked at her and whispered, “I’m sorry!  Please lose!”   
  
Though her crimson eyes had shrunk as she struggled to not explode, Yang’s gaze said that she agreed to Pyrrha’s terms. Lowering the intensity of her Semblance, the spartan gave her opponent enough control over her body to wind up a powerful looking punch. Throwing her fist forward at a much lower speed, the spartan easily batted it away with her free arm and countered with a quick flurry of blows.  Though her Aura was probably still fine, Yang was knocked away as Pyrrha flared her ability one last time; the blonde's piercings sang the final verse, delivering her her final orgasm, her cries of pleasure disguised as pain. The spent brawler lay on the ground, quivering as she felt her climax run through her.    
  
Pyrrha had just made Yang Xiao Long cum several times on camera in order to win the Vytal Festival. Had she not known about Yang’s piercings, she would have been soundly defeated, and it was only by forcing her to indulge in televised exhibitionism that she was able to win.    
  
The higher ups organizing the tournament had gotten what they wanted; once people took a slightly closer look at the match, they would realize that something had caused the scantily clad Yang to cum mid fight. Positive emotions were guaranteed, and the outfits were only a bonus. Two girls fighting in tiny sports bras and tiny short shorts were just the beginning of the pleasures the fight would bring, and the world would be safer for it. .    
  
A huntress’ duty was to ensure the safety and peace of mind of the people.  Pyrrha ensured that, at the very least, the male populace would be very, very happy.   
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Price of Victory (2 of 3)

"I'm still sorry…" Pyrrha said, still feeling guilty over what she had done during her and Yang's match.

Huffing, Yang voiced her annoyance. "Yes. You've said that. A hundred times since last week." She turned back to face the woman who had used her Polarity powers to vibrate the piercings she had in her nipples and clit; Pyrrha had used her Semblance to make Yang cum in front of the entire audience of the Vytal Festival so that she could claim the victory. "I swear, that's a least a hundred times."

"I'm sorry…"

"A hundred and one," Yang mused, holding up a finger and smiling. "You need to learn that you don't need to apologize for everything! At least not that much." Adding in a spring to her step, she continued walking forward.

Pyrrha hung her head and sighed. "Aren't you still making me apologize by being here?"

Grabbing the redhead by her shoulders, Yang looked intensely into her emerald eyes. "This is different; you can say you're sorry all you want, but sometimes you need to show that you're sorry! Words are just words, and sometimes you need a little more." She let go and chuckled at Pyrrha's fearfulness towards being grabbed.

Pyrrha nodded. That was fair. Yang had informed her some time around the 70th, "I'm sorry," that words lost meaning upon repeated exposure; it wasn't enough to say you're sorry about doing something and then not correcting that behavior. It also wasn't enough to say sorry when you make your friend become a deviant live on camera.

Pausing in her step, Yang stopped and said, "Hence why we're here!" Pointing up to the sign on the building next to her, she read, "Dragon Tattoo and Body Mod. This is where I got mine done!"

Yang was a very forgiving person, at least to people she liked. She had three punishments for Pyrrha as payback turning her into an unwilling exhibitionist in front of millions. The first was that the very vanilla woman would get her nipples pierced; Yang, being bi, would enjoy the process, and she was secretly giving Pyrrha the gift of having her own piercings to vibrate. Since the redhead knew exactly what her Semblance could do to a woman with metal in her sensitive areas, Yang hoped Pyrrha would understand that she'd be blessed after the process.

Scratching her arm, Pyrrha looked up to the sign. Unsurprisingly, the logo was a yellow dragon with tattoos and piercings, which also unsurprisingly explained why Yang had gotten her body mods done at this location. The little sun dragon pushed open the door and led the red haired one inside.

The first thing Pyrrha noticed was that it was dark inside the room. All the walls were black, and the parts that weren't were coated with what she assumed to be designs for tattoos. The second thing she noticed was that the woman at the desk was exactly what she would have expected a tattoo/piercing artist to look like had she ever considered the idea; half of her head was shaved, messy neon red coming down one side while the other was almost to the scalp. Piercings decorated her face, adding on to the effects of a heart tattoo under each eye. Climbing up her neck was a tattoo of a Beowolf with its mouth open, the bright red of its throat screaming at the spartan. More tattoos spread across the rest of her body, with barely an inch not covered by a tank top covered with ink; names, lyrics, weapons, hearts, designs, everything one could conceivably think of putting into an art form was on this woman, showing her dedication to the trade.

"Oh, hey Yang!" Pyrrha was shocked by how normal the woman sounded compared to her appearance. She expected something rough, or maybe deeper, but she sounded like an average woman talking to her friend.

Waving back, Yang said "Hey, Henna!" Addressing her very out-of-place companion, she preemptively introduced her as, "this is–"

Pulling back in surprise, the painted lady Henna interrupted Yang by shouting, "Hold up, is that Pyrrha Nikos!? Like, the famous one?"

Pyrrha was suddenly awestruck. She had known her name was familiar to people, but she'd never been recognized quite like this before. Before, she'd just been the star student to her other classmates, but Henna reacted like she'd seen a celebrity. Was she really that popular?

"Y-yes," Pyrrha said, looking off to the side at the ground. "Hello."

"You didn't tell me you knew Pyrrha Nikos!"

"We go to school together. That's sort of why we fought in a huge tournament," Yang explained. "Y'know, that super televised thing I was on, too."

Henna blinked. "You know, that does make sense… But you aren't on my breakfast cereal, not yet anyway. You must be pretty famous lately, but red here has a foot in the race already."

Pyrrha realized that her newfound fame was because of her victory in the tournament. Pretty much the entire world had seen her take on every challenger and win, including Yang. Speaking of, the blonde looked pretty annoyed that Henna wasn't acknowledging her accomplishment; while it wasn't first, Yang was the second strongest fighter between every school. Or, at least, she was defeated; whether or not Pyrrha was actually stronger was up in the air, considering her methods to win in the first place. One could say if it was someone else with Polarity, Yang would have definitely won because they wouldn't know about the piercings, but one could say that if Yang hadn't known about the ability and its user, then there'd be no chance to prepare a counter.

Suddenly aware of the conversation going on before her, Pyrrha rejoined just in time to hear Henna say, "So… what ARE you two doing here?"

A light in her eye suddenly lit, Yang turned to face Pyrrha. "Well, you saw our fight, right?"

"Yes. I was wondering what happened, if you don't mind me asking. You… uh… fell off?"

Pyrrha clenched her arm once more and felt her fingers dig into her skin. She was still really sorry about what she did, plus it was embarrassing to think about it.

With a slight scowl at the wording, Yang brought up, "Well, Ms. Champion over here's Semblance is Polarity." She waited a beat only to be met with Henna blankly blinking. "Think magnetism."

"Ah, that's why you threw off the gauntlets. But what does that have to do with this place?"

Unconsciously, Pyrrha's eyes drifted towards Yang's breasts; she was wearing an orange tank top, so they weren't exactly hard to miss. She felt Henna trace her path and stare at the location where Yang's piercings were located. Hearing the gears turn, she confirmed, "I… exploited her weakness with my Semblance."

Henna stared rather awkwardly at Yang's breasts, trying to fully grasp what exactly Pyrrha meant. After a moment, plus Yang motioning for her to not look at her chest, she gathered, "Tell me that what I'm thinking didn't actually happen?"

Smugly looking at the shrinking Pyrrha, Yang said, "Yes, our friend here cheated by way of using her magnetism on my piercings." Before Henna could get the words out, Yang interrupted by saying, "Yes. She made me climax in front of millions of people. We're here so I can get revenge."

With another bout of silent staring, Henna eventually came to her senses and replied, "God, wow… I mean, I saw you pause and you had a look on you, but I can't believe that! You're telling me that you–" she continued, pointing to Pyrrha, "–actually did that to her!? In front of everyone!?"

In her softest, meekness voice, Pyrrha whispered, "Y-yes…" She'd never felt more embarrassed by any of her actions, and Yang seemed to be pleasantly aware of that.

"Yes. And because of that fact, and the fact that I am a great friend who is willing to forgive such a transgression, we are here. You, Ms. Henna, are going to pierce Ms. Pyrrha Freaking Nikos!"

Henna slowly backed off, thinking about the circumstances. Accepting them, she only had one question: "And you're cool with this?"

Turning to Yang, Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. I need to apologize, and this is far better than anything else."

Hopping up with a grin, Yang sang, "She'll thank me later. Cheating aside, that stunt you pulled felt AMAZING."

Turning to input some things, Henna explained, "Alright, then. Give me a moment and we can get started; I suppose I don't need your name, but go ahead and start filling out these forms."

Shortly after, Yang helped Pyrrha select the jewelry that would become her nipple piercings. If she really didn't like them, she'd be able to take them out pretty quickly; with aura, the process of getting them in and healing would only take a day or two, and if she wanted to remove them for good, it'd be a short recovery time as well. Still, Yang convinced her to go with something she'd like, or at least grow to like, in case she ended up wanting to keep them in.

While Yang had barbells, Pyrrha was actually interested in the hoop styles, which would basically frame her nipples with metal or gems. Once again, she began thinking about herself in a sexual context; while it wasn't entirely her choice to come here, she had her own opinion on the piercings. That wasn't something she would have unless she actually cared about being sexual. She was considering which set of jewelry would best compliment her body, especially her breasts, and wanted it to suit her style.

"Good choice, Pyrrha!" Yang said upon being presented with Pyrrha's choice of piercings.

Still a bit shy about the whole situation, the redhead felt herself blush about having her choice get approval from a leading expert. In her first normal voice of the day, she thanked Yang and looked at them. Her piercings were small bronze hoops that would essentially cradle her nipples and leave room to wiggle around. They also had small emerald gems in them, so the whole piece matched her theme! Pyrrha felt satisfaction in knowing that her piercings would be a shorthand for her style; the bronze matched her favorite armor set, the emeralds matched her earrings and eyes, and… her pink nipples would suffice for her crimson hair. They'd also stand out against both colors, so if someone did see her topless, they'd get a presentation.

Happy that the two girls had decided on Pyrrha's jewelry, Henna exclaimed, "Sweet! Go ahead and get comfy and we can start."

This would be the hard part. Pyrrha was happy with her choice of jewelry, but now she'd be getting it put in. That meant…

"Okay, Nikos, top off!" Yang sang, knowing what was coming next.

Getting her nipples pierced would mean that Pyrrha would have to show them in the first place. This was the main part of Yang's revenge, as she'd get to see the legendary Pyrrha Nikos' embarrassment as she got topless, plus she got the pleasure of seeing her breasts. It occurred to the very virginal redhead the nobody had ever set eyes on her breasts since she developed them. Now, instead of Ja– the person she wanted to be with, an admittedly close friend and a complete stranger would see her topless.

Taking a breath and remembering that she truly was sorry, Pyrrha braced herself. Yang had pulled out her scroll to record the entire process and had directed it towards the blushing spartan, promising it was just for her own use. Removing her jacket and grabbing the bottom of her red tank, Pyrrha looked at the camera and smiled; she trusted Yang, and she'd be happier letting the blonde see her enjoy herself rather than wallow in self pity. This entire experience was exciting, and was reinforcing her newfound sexual side, so it was actually pleasant. Pyrrha had felt… attractive since Glynda had told her that people thought she was, and she'd spent a bit of extra time in the locker room gazing at her figure in the mirror after the fight.

Yang giggled as she saw Pyrrha's effort to be sexy. The fighter-first-and-foremost wasn't used to showing off, but she seemed to take to the idea well; putting on a seductive, if a bit stiff, face, Pyrrha tried to remove her top in the way she'd seen on movies, via grabbing the bottom and pulling it over her head. Yang was treated to Pyrrha falling out of her top in a idyllic drop, her breasts a soft whitish pink and perfectly proportioned as they plopped down. Despite the glory that was Pyrrha Nikos pulling off her top, she missed the landing by way of catching her tank in her hair. While Yang was still turned out by the unseen sight of the redhead's breasts, the scene wasn't quite as cinematic as it could have been.

Now giggling at Pyrrha's blunder getting undressed, Yang captured the topless woman as she struggled getting her clothes out of her hair. Then, she captured her facade falling away; while Pyrrha had (almost) pulled off being a strong, confident woman stripping before a partner, her breasts being exposed meant that she quickly returned to being meek about her body. At first presenting herself as having no reservations, Pyrrha saw Yang looking at her chest and shied away, turning and covering her breasts. Even so, her abs were still on display; even ignoring her precious shyness, her huntress-honed body was perfectly toned with muscle.

Now slightly red, Yang turned her eyes to the camera and ensured she wasn't staring at Pyrrha so blatantly. "Wow, that was, like, really hot. Could use some work on the last part, but damn, you are gorgeous!" If her tone wasn't genuine enough, her cheeks told the truth that she thought highly of Pyrrha's body; they glowed red from attraction, signaling her approval.

Slightly more confident about being topless in front of her friend, Pyrrha looked at her instead of away from her. She trusted Yang to be good at judging physical appearances, and seeing her blush filled the redhead with self esteem. Still, she had both arms wrapped around her breasts, and muttered a, "T-thank you." Trying to ease herself, she added, "I'll work on my presentation for next time."

Laughing, Yang smiled. Pyrrha was really glad she was so nice and willing to forgive. She was also glad that she had gotten a push; getting her nipples pierced was scary, but invigorating. Maybe it was because of her newfound confidence about her appearance, but doing something that would amplify her sexuality was something she was had to do. Without Yang, she never would have done anything remotely like this.

After a while, Pyrrha was situated in a chair in order to be pierced. After some reluctance, Pyrrha put her arms to her side and waited for Henna to do what she did best. Yang recorded the reclining, topless, red-faced Pyrrha as Henna marked her nipples with ink as a guide. Understanding that this was still partially revenge, Henna decided to apply a bit more numbing cream that was necessary for Yang's video; while aura could obviate any real need for it, the area around Pyrrha's nipples were coated in a cold cream that both numbed the area, and made her breasts glisten like they were oiled. Judging from the squeaks passing through the redhead's lips, it was also somewhat pleasurable, or possibly just a bit shocking on initial contact.

The quick moans breaching Pyrrha's lips combined with her slight hesitation at being topless for the first time in front of others further combined with her now softly glistening breasts. As Yang put it, "Screw it, I'm sending this to you. It'll be hard to top just how hot this is! You better show this to whoever gets into your pants, because they'll need to thank me! Seriously, this is the most I've ever been attracted to you." This only served to make Pyrrha redder and her squeaks become more noticeable.

Henna, likely having dealt with similar situations, was too engrossed in her work to do anything else. Marking the area where she'd pierce and sterilizing it, she placed clamps on Pyrrha's nipples to pull the skin. "Okay, this might hurt a bit, sweetheart," she warned as she readied the needle.

Pyrrha braced herself. Lowering her aura around her nipples (boy, is that a thing she never thought she'd do), she felt a sharp pinch as Henna ran the needle through, piercing her skin. Thanks to her huntress training, this was nothing, especially compared to that first scorching metal ball she'd been hit with.

Yang and Pyrrha hadn't actually talked about their match much aside from the end, but the redhead wondered who was actually stronger; now that the Semblance seal trick was found out, Yang would have to rely solely on skill, and without her gauntlets. Pyrrha had been losing the entire time. To be fair to herself, she was distracted, and Yang's trick had only worsened that, but she allowed herself to be distracted. If they fought again, there'd be no telling who would win, assuming Yang swapped out her piercings. The blonde was strong enough without Ember Celica to blow through Pyrrha's guard, but they'd have to have a real rematch at some point.

As the needle went through, Henna attached Pyrrha's hoop to the end. Pulling it back, she adjusted it before closing it off and readying it. Disguising a test to see if it was set properly as a playful flick, Henna said, "And there you go! One down, one to go. You're officially pierced!"

Pyrrha yelped at her nipple being flicked. Yang enjoyed capturing that moment, and then Pyrrha's face as she realized what that meant; she was officially pierced, something she never would have done if not for Yang. The blonde struggled to think of a time she'd seen such a bright face on the redhead, and the closest she could think of was back when Jaune had worn a dress to prom all those years ago. Pyrrha was enjoying herself.

The rest of the process was short, Henna efficiently threading the needle through Pyrrha's other nipple and adding the hoop. After another flick for the camera, she smiled and said, "Looks like we're about done! Y'all feeling any extra pain?"

Pyrrha, again tempted to cover her chest, replied with, "No, actually." Henna prevented her from hiding her breasts away.

"Don't go touching those for a while. With you, as a huntress and all, if you focus your aura, they should heal in a day or two if you keep them clean. Put your top back on, stuff like that is fine; stick to sports bras for a while, and I'll give you stuff to keep them clean." Pyrrha hurriedly pulled her tank over her head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, and no matter how much he wants to, do NOT let him touch those for two or three weeks!"

Jumping up in surprise, Pyrrha stuttered as she said, "W-what!? N-no, I don't have a… not lie that… T-there's nobody…" She quickly trailed off, but both Henna and Yang could see right through her, and her top, considering the new bumps; she'd gone braless seeing as it would have gotten in the way, and now both women could see her new additions pretty clearly.

Laughing, Yang said, "Sureee. Well get to that." She closed her scroll and got up from her seat.

Also laughing, Henna continued with, "Give me a moment and I can get you set up. You'll need more instructions for cleaning and all that, and I'll make sure you get any stuff you'll need. Be right back." The heavily tattooed woman went to the front room and began inputting things into a computer and gathering various cleaning objects.

Yang turned to Pyrrha, pleasantly humming a tune. "So? How do they feel? You gonna be a boy-killer now?"

Pyrrha blinked.

"It means you'll chew them up and spit the out, Nikos."

Embarrassed for the hundredth reason today, Pyrrha blushed. "Well, it's still a bit early, but I think I actually like them! Thank you so much, Yang! I never would have done something like thus if not for you; I feel so… so…"

"Hot?"

Pyrrha considered the word. She had never really used it to describe any aspect of herself, but, "Yes! You're right! I feel… hot."

"Well, in that case~" Yang mused, grabbing her scroll again. "Mind showing off for part two of your punishment?"

Pyrrha, while still embarrassed about it, excitedly said, "Yes!"

"Just lift up this time. Don't want to catch them on anything."

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha nodded. Grabbing the bottom of her top, she waited for Yang to point her scroll at her. Now feeling a never-before-known confidence, she pulled up, letting Yang get a clean capture of her flashing her newly pierced breasts. Once again, the soft white globes plopped down, displaying nothing but perfection as they bounced. Pyrrha waited with bated breath for Yang's next command.

"Alright, now why don't you pull a tourney?"

Pyrrha pulled her strings and payed her song, only this time on herself. Her new piercings vibrated a glorious frequency into her nipples, instantly asking her breath hitch. After recovering, she lowered the intensity and felt a fraction of what Yang had felt during the tournament fight. Even just holding the song for ten seconds made Pyrrha want to collapse in pleasure; Yang was still able to fight while being on ten times this edge, which astounded Pyrrha. She suddenly was aware of the secret benefits Yang had given her by making her get thee piercings. Next time Jaune was on her mind when she was alone, she'd have a good time.

"'Kay, you're good," Yang said after a few seconds of Pyrrha vibrating her piercings. "I'll let them heal a little bit and we can do part three. You ready?"

Suddenly dreading when her piercings healed, Pyrrha nodded. That would be the hardest part of her punishment, but she was similarly as excited as she was with everything else.

About a week later, Pyrrha's piercings were fully healed. Having such a strong aura greatly accelerated the process, and she was now subject to her final punishment. Yang had grabbed Pyrrha earlier, and they were walking around campus with a goal in mind. Upon returning to JNPR's dorm, they found Jaune sorting through mail.

"Hey, Jaune," Yang waved.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha, hey Yang. I've been looking for you."

Both girls looked at each other. "Hmm?"

"You guys got mail. I… think they're asking you to do stuff for the Festival? Like, interviews and stuff like that."

"Oh, cool!" Yang shouted, excitedly.

"That does sound nice," Pyrrha rephrased, a bit calmer.

"We can look at that later," Yang looked to Pyrrha with pleasant malice in her eyes. "We've actually been looking for you, too."

Pyrrha looked back and readied her mind. Punishment three was the hardest thing she'd ever do.

Jaune looked up, confused. "Huh? What do you want with… me…"

Jaune looked up to Pyrrha, her top pulled to her neck, her breasts exposed for him to see. The redhead saw her crush, her near obsession stare at her pierced nipples and visually explore the entirety of her breasts. His eyes wandered all over her chest, inspecting every detail, but he focused on two small objects made of bronze colored metal and shining emeralds.

Pyrrha was really glad Yang was so forgiving.


	3. Perks of Victory (3 of 3)

Pyrrha was really glad timing worked out as it did. As it turned out, the mail Jaune was about to give her right before she had flashed him was an invite for a interview; she and Nora had been offered flight tickets in order to talk about the Vytal Festival.  Since Jaune and Ren weren't invited, it meant she would get to dodge the consequences of showing her newly-pierced boobs to her crush until she got back.    
  
Though she was happy to discuss the Vytal Festival and her performance, Pyrrha wondered why her other teammates hadn't been invited. She could assume it was because it was her and Nora who had fought in the doubles, but as it turned out, RWBY had gotten invitations.  Even then, Ruby hadn't gotten one; Yang was the other finalist and Weiss was her partner in the doubles, but Blake got invited while team leader Ruby didn't. It was pretty strange, but she could inquire about that later. She could also talk with Yang about what to say regarding their fight, seeing as she didn't think making Yang cum several times mid-fight could be printed.     
  
Being the recluse of Team RWBY, Blake elected to stay behind with a downtrodden Ruby, so it was Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, and Weiss who stepped off a hoverjet onto a beach resort.  The magazine conducting the interview had also given the four girls a vacation in exchange for the questions, talks about sponsorships, and a couple photos of the huntresses with their weapons. Pyrrha was excited to speak about her combat prowess, and appearing on something other than an unhealthy cereal box would ease her heart about representing sugar. It'd been awhile since she had be on camera; she was more than used to it, having been the headline for plenty of newspapers, but this would be a global audience for being the strongest huntress in the kingdoms.   
  
After setting their things down and a quick moment to relax, the four girls were driven to the location they'd be interviewed at.  A short drive later, they found themselves at the base of operations for a magazine company.  A pleasant guide showed them around the studio, but the four were surprised that nothing actually happened; they passed by what looked like a studio, with cameras, green screens, umbrellas, all that sort of stuff, but they didn't even get asked a single question. They were then sent on their way without much direction as to when they'd be interviewed or when they'd get their pictures taken.    
  
The four girls returned to their hotel rooms and spent the rest of the relaxing, enjoying the beach, and trying to come up with an acronym.  Between the four, no one could come up with a good team name that included P, Y, N, and W, as none could think of a color that could be made with any combination.    
  
The next day, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, and not Nora for some reason were given the instructions to be ready to shoot at noon. After settling Nora down with a face chat with Ren, the three were driven to what appeared to be a studio not far from the hotel. With their gear in tow, including Yang and Pyrrha’s extra-skimpy “uniforms,” (which Yang had to convince Pyrrha to bring) the girls were brought before a bearded man wearing sunglasses and a tank top; were it not for his surroundings being a professional looking office, he'd look like a tourist.    
  
“Hello, ladies!” the bearded man said, opening his arms in a large welcome. “Welcome to HI’s best location!  You can call me Hue, and I'll be your director of photographer today.  My team’s still prepping their stuff, so if you wouldn't mind changing, that'd be great!  Then we can head out to the docks to start.”  He enthusiastically clapped his hands together, his large palms asking a loud, sudden sound.    
  
Pyrrha looked to Yang, who didn't seem to register her. Looking to Weiss, she locked confused eyes with the heiress. The pair glanced down at their clothes, being their main outfits that, sans the final round in Pyrrha's case, had been what they worn the entirety of the tournament. Seeing as Weiss hadn't been given a slutty uniform, that meant this Hue person was referring to something else that they weren't aware of.    
  
After confirming that they weren't fully caught up, Weiss asked, “Excuse me, what do we change into?  This is what I fought in the tournament in, so shouldn't that be what we take pictures of?”   
  
Cocking his head to the side just a slight bit, Hue responded with, “Hmm?” After a second of pondering, he concluded, “Ah, no, no.  This is for the special edition as celebration for the fighters in the tournament.”   
  
“…”   
  
“…Shouldn't that mean we celebrate the tournament?” Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Adjusting his sunglasses, Hue revealed his mismatched eyes, one a vibrant green, one a quiet blue.  “No, no, we're celebrating the fighters themselves.  My mistake for the wording. You lovely ladies are more than a sword, a spear, and some gauntlets, correct?  You're proud, influential, beautiful women that just-so-happen to kick some serious ass to serve the people!”  Again, he spread his arms, this time adding a slight bow. “Behind the blades, you're all individuals, not just another one of those Atlas robots, right?  We want to highlight YOU, Weiss Schnee!”   
  
Slightly taken aback, Weiss looked at Yang. The blonde shrugged, following just as much as her. Pyrrha was also lost.    
  
Seeing that he needed to explain himself a bit more, Hue pondered for a moment. Putting a finger to his chin, he took a second before snapping. Deciding that the best way to inform the girls what he meant was to say, “Are you Weiss Schnee, or are you Jacques Schnee’s daughter, the one that went to Beacon?” he presented his case.    
  
Catching on, Weiss stood up straighter and declared, “I am more than my father’s daughter!”  Indignant, she glared at the bearded man before her.    
  
“Not to the world,” Hue replied, sensing Weiss’ hostility. “To the media, you're just a Schnee.”  Turning to Pyrrha, he said, “You're just the redheaded champion.”  Moving to Yang, he motioned to her hands, “You're the blonde girl that punches.”  Addressing all of them, he finished with, “We want to highlight what makes you you, not just paint you as a soldier.”   
  
Now seeing Hue’s point a little more, Weiss cooled down and looked at the now downtrodden Pyrrha and Yang. He was right; for all intents and purposes, she was a Schnee, Pyrrha was a champion, and Yang got second. Everyone that watched the tournament only knew them in the context of warriors and knew nothing of them personally.    
  
Realizing that this still didn't make too much sense, Weiss asked, “But the reason we wore these clothes is because that's who we are, isn't it?  It wasn't until the final round that these two were given standardized…” Weiss trailed off, glancing at Yang’s pack, “…uniforms.”     
  
Yang chimed in, saying, “Yeah!  The reason I wear this is so people know I can still kick ass while looking hot as hell!”  Motioning to her pronounced chest and then moving towards her butt, she continued with, “I only wore that uniform because the guys upstairs wanted fanservice cuz of the Grimm.  What's more me than that?”   
  
Blinking a few times, Hue looked at something on his phone. Raising his head to address the girls, he matter-of-factly said, “Yeah, but this is the swimsuit edition.  Hunters Illustrated has one for every tournament.”  Seeing the trio caught completely unaware, he checked his phone again. “You DID read the invitation, right?”  Tapping on a picture and zooming in, he read, “Photo op, interview, resort, special swimsuit edition…  Yeah, it's in the email.  That's also why we didn't invite RWBY’s team leader and your hyperactive friend; you have to be over 18, and we couldn't verify… Nora?  Nora’s age.  Your sister is… what, I think it was two years younger than you, Yang?”   
  
Almost like she wasn't there, Yang said, “Yes… Ruby’s 16.”  She was too busy reminiscing about her experience with the magazine in question; when she first started having sexual urges, she came across one of her male friend’s copies of the swimsuit edition of Hunters Illustrated.  Though, “swimsuit,” was a bit of an exaggeration, the easily accessible softcore images of the sexiest huntresses in the world were the perfect starter for horny young men and a certain as-of-then-unsure bisexual to read under covers.  Seeing the peak of the female form wearing a bikini two sizes too small was what made the budding blonde realize she wasn't fully straight, and unknowingly influenced her growing up; as Yang developed into a seasoned fighter and a full-figured woman, her style was based on wanting to be like the sexy-but-deadly huntresses in the magazine. Without even realizing it, Yang would be completing a cycle, and she felt a very strange, very warm feeling at the thought of continuing the path of being a symbol of sex and power; considering the world probably knew that she'd cum in her fight against Pyrrha by this point, she was already associated with lust, and now she'd be a pinup.    
  
Weiss, on the other hand, was less enthusiastic. “You want us to be pieces of meat?  How dare you!”     
  
Raising his hands in protest, Hue shook away Weiss’ anger. “Well, for one, you signed on for this. We had waivers and everything, so you can't blame me for you not reading.”  Weiss immediately shrunk at the mention of her failure to properly analyze the invitation. “Second, while I can understand that you may view us as nothing but smut peddlers, this is one of the most important things we do here at HI.”   
  
Weiss raised her voice as if to protest, but said nothing. Processing the words, she looked to Pyrrha and Yang, who were also mulling it over. Yang was still swooning over her former fantasies, but she was also trembling from either excitement or embarrassment, though likely a mix of both.    
  
It was Pyrrha’s reaction that surprised Weiss the most; while Weiss would expect the proud warrior to not care for being used for sexual reasons, the redhead had little to no change of expression. In fact, she was smiling, and actually seemed up for the idea. That was the second time she'd acted out of character; Weiss was one of the few that got the candid explanation of how the pride of Beacon won her fight with Yang by making her climax using magnetism. The heiress couldn't believe that Pyrrha, the soft spoken, non sexual, definition of huntress Pyrrha, had used such… uncouth methods to win.    
  
Unsure of herself, Weiss looked to her redheaded friend and asked, “What do you think of this, Pyrrha?”  She wanted her to decry the blatant offense that was Hue selling their bodies for men to gawk at. “Surely, you can't approve of this?”   
  
Pyrrha pondered for just a moment, then said, “Of course I approve of this.”  Weiss’ eyes widened in shock at the words.  Realizing that she was only fine with what was about to happen because of very recent events, the woman, not the warrior, side of Pyrrha explained, “It's our duty as huntresses.  There's nothing more important than that.”   
  
Completely lost as to what Pyrrha meant, Weiss just stared. Even Yang was confused as to what she was talking about. Both girls wondered what was up with their friend to make her appear so out of character.    
  
“The duty of a huntress is to ensure the safety of the people.  While fighting the Grimm is part of that duty, the best way to ensure peace would be to prevent as many attacks as possible.”  Pyrrha was suddenly aware of what she was saying; even she felt out of character, as she knew she was shy and awkward when it came to regular, non bikini photos.  But still, she remembered the warmth she had felt when it came into her head that she was attractive. “The reason we wore those uniforms for the final battle was to ensure that the people watching would be as pleased as possible. Those positive emotions ward off the Grimm, and with so many people, imagine the lives we saved.”     
  
Pyrrha wanted to stop. She wanted to turn back and go back to the hotel. She didn't want to be objectified in that sort of way.  But, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't manage to stop; the past few weeks of self discovery were so invigorating that she had to chase the high. Now aware of her sexual appeal, and now that her nipples were pierced, the warrior in Pyrrha was becoming more and more of a woman; she wanted to be sexy, she wanted to be attractive to men, and she wanted the sort of confidence girls like Yang had.    
  
Hue strutted his way up to Pyrrha and bowed. “You understand!  I mean what I say; the swimsuit edition is our best selling issue, and I can assure you it creates plenty of positive emotions. We here at HI consider it a civic duty to please the people, and introducing the world to our best, brightest, and…” Hue’s multicolored eyes drifted to Yang’s cleavage.  “…bustiest is our way of making the world safer.”   
  
It was then Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang knew they lived in a sexist world. In an existence where the happiness of the populace saved lives, people found the best ways to make the population happy.  The easiest and most surefire way to protect the world was to highlight the fairer sex in all of its soft, smooth, luscious glory.    
  
“I-I'm still not sure I want to be used like some…” Weiss sputtered, trying to find reason in her exploitation. “Like some cam girl!”     
  
Hue looked at Weiss and her shaking posture.  The world seen her a million times in magazines thanks to her status as heiress, songstress, and a snowy beauty.  As a photographer, he could understand a lot about Weiss from those photos compared to what he was seeing right now; in the family portraits, the star spotlights, and the fashion exposés, Weiss was stiff, proper, and rehearsed. That wasn't her, but rather, what she was told to be. The heiress was a puppet to raise her father’s image, and she had been exploited by him in much the way she thought she was being exploited now, only with a different result.    
  
“Weiss, do you want to be part of a photo shoot where you can be yourself?  Where you don't have to pretend to like everyone in the room?  Where you don't have to be afraid of misrepresenting your family?  This is you, as you.  As Weiss!  As the sexy snowflake who can tear through monsters while still looking gorgeous!  As the one experienced enough, strong enough, confident enough to say to the world, ‘I am here!’ like a people's hero!  YOU’RE the one that made it to the finals, with YOUR team, on YOUR own merits!  You deserve to have the world see you and worship you!”   
  
Completely stricken by the overwhelming flattery, Weiss looked to the ground, blushing profusely. “O-okay…. I'll do it. For the people.”  In secret, while she was aware that everything Hue was saying was flattery, she wanted it. He'd hit the exact notes to make her think; Weiss HAD appeared in magazines before, several times, but she was always always just a doll. Head high, back straight, hands on lap, etc. was what every picture of her was. Hearing that she herself could be the star rather than the image she gave was intoxicating.  In addition, her father couldn't stop her from doing it; the porcelain image of the illustrious Schnee heiress would appear in a smutty swimsuit magazine, but it was, “For the people.”     
  
“For the people,” Pyrrha said, still fighting to make herself walk away.  She wanted to live with her new self and have people look at her as a woman rather than as just a soldier.  Maybe doing this sort of modeling would actually give her the confidence to talk to Jaune; after Yang made her flash her breasts at him, she basically grabbed her things and hopped on a plane. Being sexy wasn't something she knew, but maybe she could channel her inner Yang and try and strut.    
  
“For the people!” Yang shouted, enthusiastically.  Grabbing her teammate, she pulled her and Pyrrha into a group hug.  A lifelong thrill-seeker, the blonde had always loved showing off, and now the world would feel her fire. The fact that she orgasmed live on camera kind of took the edge off being presented like meat, but bikinis were nothing new to her.    
  
“For the people!” Hue joined in, smiling at the three girls.  “Now that that's settled, why don't you check out… that rack over there,” he pointed over to a rack off to the side. “They should be labeled by name, so go ahead and get ready. We can start with some group shots on the docks.”   
  
A few minutes and a lot of hesitation later, Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss stepped out of the changing rooms in their initial outfits. To call them bikinis would be referring to the mini sports bra and short shorts Yang and Pyrrha wore as uniforms; a B cup on a good day, Weiss’ breasts hung out of the tiny white cups of the top, and the bustier Pyrrha and Yang were an uncalculated breath away from slipping out of their color coded bikinis.  What bits of skin not threatening to fall out were instead pushed up and ready to pour out, the cloth conforming to the area around the nipples and very, very little else.  The bottoms were equally small, the two sides connected only via thin string. The front piece covered secrets, but left the rest of the region uncovered, while the back was a minuscule thong, leaving plenty of ass for the cameras to capture. Weiss’ butt in particular would hog the spotlight, as she had been left in what amounted to a g-string; while Pyrrha and Yang were far from conservative, from the back, the heiress looked like she had a string around her waist and that was it.     
  
It was easy to say actions were for the people. It was far, far more difficult to be selfless when so, so much would be on display. Even Yang, known for showing off her figure, was trying to cover herself, hunching over with her hands over her breasts and butt. Pyrrha, hoping she'd be spared from embarrassment after her sexual awakening, was as red as her hair and wishing she had proper clothes.    
  
Weiss, however, was exploding internally. For all intents and purposes, her nipples and mound were covered, and that was it; EVERYTHING was on display, and the snow princess, raised to be prim, proper, and conservative, was experiencing an absolute torrent of emotions.  Her sense of shame was driving her crazy, her hands trying desperately to hide away her ivory skin.  A disembodied voice belonging to her father was calling her a disgrace to the Schnee name. Thousands of eyes stared at her with lewd intentions. That said, the pure filth of her state of undress was, without a doubt, the most sexual feeling she'd ever known. Growing up being told by those around her that her body was for her husband and no one else, she'd always hated any instance that left her without full coverage. Even removing her jacket in good company was considered rare, but now… Now, Weiss Schnee was on display, along with Yang Xiao Long and    
Pyrrha Nikos, also experiencing the feeling of exhibitionism.    
  
The three girls, all too aware of the numerous members of the camera crew around them, tried to swallow their embarrassment and look open to the idea of showing off. To start, Hue motioned for all of them to stand at the end of the dock, to which they shyly shuffled towards.     
  
“All right, champions, look alive!” Hue shouted, all too aware of the trio’s hesitation.  Pleased with their hesitant willingness, he directed them to best capture the vulnerability and sexuality they were giving off. “First off, get close!  Pretend you like each other!” he laughed, noticing that Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang were seeing who they could put between themselves and the camera.     
  
Nervously laughing off her humiliation, Yang grabbed Pyrrha and Weiss by the shoulders and brought them close to her. “F-for the people!” she said through hushed lips. With some direction from the crew, the scantily clad soldiers posed in such a way so as to not reveal the fact that their asses were out. The numerous, extremely high-definition cameras were instead treated to the three closely hugging onto each other, breasts squishing breasts, hips locked to hips, and bikinis threatening to expose everything.    
  
After several group shots, Hue changed the scene up by making Weiss rest on one leg and pose in front of her bustier companions.  Managing to fit her microbikini and her g-string into one shot, the cameraman captured the Schnee Heiress’ nearly naked body as her breath drastically increased in pace; her cheeks long crimson, her stomach began rapidly inflating and deflating as her body reacted to being presented as such.    
  
Trying to divvy her mind, Weiss stroked her ponytail for the hundredth time. Outwardly, she looked about ready to burst, and it wasn't much difference internally; Weiss’ cognitive dissonance was a fierce, eye-opening battle between her proper, stifled upbringing and her absolute bliss at showing off.   _ “What I'm doing is so… wrong!” _ That was exactly why Weiss loved it; Hue’s statement about her being a tool of her father had hit hard, and being in a photo shoot that was so anti her father was exhilarating.  “ _ This is me!  Pure, gorgeous, exhibitionist me!” _  Weiss would gladly remove her barely-there bikini if asked nicely enough, as it'd be the ultimate slight against her father, as it'd mean his princess was just a slut.    
  
As it turned out, Weiss’ fantasy was exactly what was about to happen. Hue’s next instruction was for the girls to face the ocean, away from the camera, and remove their tops. Squeezing in between Pyrrha and Yang, Weiss hid her breasts from the camera as she pulled off her bikini top; too caught up in her own lust to care about modesty, the heiress bared her chest for her two friends.    
  
Yang, who was still in a haze from living out a cyclical fantasy, realized that Pyrrha had forced her to become an exhibitionist. Initially, she was beyond furious at the redhead for vibrating her piercings in their fight, causing her to cum in front of literally the world; after she dwelled on it, she considered the thrill it had caused her, and how the struggle not to scream out her climax made it feel so much better. She had been recorded finishing several times on the highest grade cameras money could buy, in the sluttiest outfit one could conceivably call a sports outfit, in front of millions of people watching live. She had loved it.   
  
Yang, after taking a moment to be gay and stare at Weiss’ tiny, perky boobs, shied away from the camera and removed her top. Feeling her legs grow weak, she shivered as a wind chill ran through her nipple piercings. Holding her top up to let the wind blow it around, she turned to wink and blow a kiss to the cameras.    
  
With both Weiss and Yang in position, Pyrrha had no choice but to follow suit. Letting the rush of being a woman known for her body take her over, she turned away and released her breasts to the air. Immediately turning another shade redder, she saw Weiss notice her new piercings with a gasp. Yang, Henna, and Jaune had been the only people to know about her new jewelry and for Weiss of all people discover that causes Pyrrha to shake. Next to two other topless girls, she knew that she would be looked at with lust once people got their hands on the magazine. She, Weiss, and Yang would be symbols– one side would be them as the champion huntresses and the other as sex. She'd be the one to turn boys to men, to be hidden away under beds, and to be looked upon as an image of someone worth lusting over.    
  
Hue got a lot of pictures of far, far more confident women without their tops on. Each reveling in their own brand of exhibitionism, Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss stared at the glistening ocean, their breasts out and their bodies trembling with excitement, pleasure, and hesitation. The cameras were filled with images of the three huntress butts in tiny thongs, each clearly denying the viewer the look at their bare chests. With several images of the girls looking back with sly smiles, it was clear that they knew they were nothing but sick, beautiful teases saying a powerful, “No.”   
  
After a substantial amount of shots aimed up from the ground, Hue directed, “All right, now we can start on the solo shoots!  Girls, you're clothes should be in wardrobe, and there's robes for you so you can walk around.  Yang, you'll need to see the studio, it'll be a minute.”   
  
Just like that, the girls were back to being embarrassed. Remembering their state of dress, they all realized that there were several people behind them with cameras. Weiss was forced to bend over in order to retrieve her bikini top, meaning the magazine could come out with pictures of her g-string in full frame. Yang tried to cover her substantial breasts with an arm as she looked to where her top had drifted to, meeting limited success and several shutters. Pyrrha had the presence of mind to cover her herself, but her outfit meant plenty of shots of her exposed body were taken.    
  
The exhibition continued as the girls donned their new outfits and went their separate ways. Pyrrha was the first to brave coming outside of her changing room, though her arms were drawn tightly over her chest, holding her robe tautly over her clothes.    
  
Hue sent Pyrrha out with some of his crew, and she sheepishly followed them to the nearby beach.  White sand matched white foam as the waves crashed along the edge of the ocean, and then scenic sun further gave the idea of a true paradise. The notion of perfection was further expounded upon as Pyrrha was requested to remove her robe.    
  
_ “Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh… _ ” Pyrrha tried to think of anything aside from what was happening, but she was still maxed out when she considered her outfit and her new obsession with being sexual. “ _ H-here's your champion, everyone!” _ she sang, trying to make her wanting body respond to her hesitant mind. With much effort and with a turned back, Pyrrha tied to summon up courage by sliding off her robe in the way the women in movies did, by letting it run down her shoulders and back.  Smiling at the camera crew’s positive reaction, Pyrrha remembered an important detail about her new clothes, and that was it didn't cover her breasts; though it was by loose definition a bikini, she was wearing (thankfully) conservative crimson bikini bottoms with a long stretch of excess fabric that terminated in a choker around her neck.  There was no top piece, meaning the only thing covering Pyrrha Nikos’ chest was an over-designed piece of cloth nestled between her pierced breasts. And this was her main shoot outfit.    
  
Pyrrha was torn between elated and electric; throwing her hands over her breasts with a painfully sensitive sting, she turned to halfheartedly model for the camera crew, who looked like nothing was wrong. Ignoring her exposure, they directed Pyrrha to kneel down into the sand right along the water’s edge, letting her keep her modesty with her hands. Putting on a brave face, the exposed champion soon turned it into a sultry face; though she'd never admit it, she'd been putting practice time into her facial expressions, making them as aroused, sexual, and wanting as possible. Her introduction into being attractive had let her experience the high of being looked at, and the idea that the world would be aroused by her image let Pyrrha transform from a meek girl into a camera-loving siren.    
  
Gradually, Pyrrha grew more daring as the cameras flashed and the shutters clicked; before covering her nipples with her entire palms, the love she was receiving from the photos eased the redhead’s rapidly beating heart and let her cover drift to fingers. First all five, then four, then three, then just two small, dainty little digits were all that lay between Pyrrha Nikos’s pierced nipples and the entire world. Her faces sang her praises and let all of her adoring fans that the strongest fighter in Beacon was allowing them to watch her like this; pouty lips and tripping eyes gazed at the camera lens and said, “I want you,” to every last person that stared at the beauty of Pyrrha Nikos.    
  
Feeling feelings she'd never known before, Pyrrha felt it natural to sink to the ground. The rational part of her ensuring her breasts were still as adequately covered as possible, she descended until her breasts were in the sand and her arms were free to act. Now playfully laying in the sand, the topless Pyrrha beckoned towards the cameras, asking if they wanted to come play with her in the water. The freezing ocean sent a powerful chill to Pyrrha’s nipples as it pushed closer, the icy power increased by the metal in her piercings.  It only made the champion warmer as she kicked her luscious legs around like there was no care to be had in the world.    
  
As Pyrrha continued making the cameras love her, Weiss was trying to rationalize staying alive; stepping out of her changing room, she was brought to an isolated pool location and made to remove her robe.    
  
Weiss’ outfit, though technically covering more skin than Pyrrha’s, was far more suited to the snow-skinned ice princess in that it was pure white; so white, in fact, that her paper thin crop top hid practically nothing behind the thin veil. Were it not for her perfectly alabaster skin, Weiss’ entire chest would be readily available for all to see. Her bikini bottoms actually served a purpose, actually covering her butt this time, though the blue and white stripes left little to the imagination in terms of the curves her hips held.    
  
Her face sharing its color with Pyrrha’s hair, Weiss was instructed to lay back on a pool chair, a long frame made a recliner by way of several parallel rubber straps that'd allow water to pass through had Weiss been wet. Instead the heiress was allowed to lay back, saving her from the likely alternative of her passing out were she to stand. Instead of hitting the concrete, Weiss remembered her photoshoot training and smiled; at first, it was that fake smile, the one that was just an emotionless mask that said she was there, but as the cameras at up her body, the mask cracked. The heiress felt the urge to break her restraints and allowed her body to sway towards the inclination, striking a pose on her side and brushing a bad through her hair.  Starting to forget about her transparent top, Weiss sat up, letting her bare stomach twist so she could get a better frame. Her previous photoshoot knowledge had given her all the training she needed in terms of positioning and angling, and she decided that the greatest way to make her life her own would be to prove her own self was not an object owned by her father. Her body shifted, allowing the cameras to capture the perfect angles of her hips, of her breasts, of her butt.    
  
Weiss felt the weight of her legacy fall away as she bared more of herself. Standing as her own person, her decision to parade her ivory skin around was the antithesis to her sticker upbringing; her flaunt spat in the face of the chaste and restrained, and allowed her to taste sexual freedom for the first time.  Without provocation, Weiss got up from her seat and sidled to the edge of the pool with the grace of a snowflake.  Striking a confident pose before lowering herself, Weiss felt the comforting lukewarmth of the water spread up her shapely legs as she dipped them into the pool, the temperature the perfect thing to cool her beating heart.    
  
Forgetting any notion of modesty, Weiss arched her back. Stretching out her exposed stomach and showing every detail above her waist; her lithe frame let surface her hip bones, taunt around her sides, along with her toned stomach.  The bare skin stretched up to her chest, where her ghostly crop top raised to the point where the heiress’ nipples were just barely covered by the fabric, the underside of her breasts peeking due to her bridge.    
  
Unlike Pyrrha, Weiss’ face wasn't so much sultry as it was bliss. The lightness her normally stern features carried was a joy unknown to the likes of a woman restrained by her past. The ease of the silver woman was enough to make her porcelain skin seem to shine in the afternoon breeze, catching the heavy sun as it landed upon every inch of her weightless body.  The light smiled against her features in a way that made her status as a warrior of the people seem deific in nature; the goddess returned to being approachable as she left her realm with a blissful moan and a stroke through the peaceful winter that was her ponytail.    
  
Compelled by the natural feeling of doing so, Weiss danced into the pool, feeling the fingers of the water wrap around her body as she stood waist deep. Aware of the cameras capturing her swaying image, the silver haired woman allowed them to gaze upon her majesty as she decided to take the plunge, both physically and metaphorically; her hair drifted listlessly as she descended below the surface and fell to the urge to bare herself.  

 

Feeling like the water was her place on earth, Weiss swirled around, the lightness in her body flowing as her hair come undone from her off-center ponytail.  The frozen locks separated and turned to a gentle snowfall as the storm herself drew close to the water’s edge.  

 

With every breath locked inside her body, Weiss reached her arms out of the pool and grabbed onto the edges.  Pulling herself up into the warm breeze, she held her torso up with flawless pride, stretching out her body as she looked longingly at the photographers aiming at her.  Her time as a siren beneath the water had turned her thin top to a worthless sheet of cloth; her soft skin pushed out against the transparent cloth, her breasts clear as day against the saturated white.  Weiss Schnee’s crystal blue eyes gazed into each and every lens as she presented her breasts with nothing but a sheer shirt to hide them away.  Every detail of the curve of her delicate breasts to the size and color of her soft pink nipples was clearly visible, and the heiress paid the flash no mind.  

 

Too wrapped up in her freedoms and highs, Weiss allowed the cameras to record her as she posed, effectively topless.

 

Her friends enjoying the release that came with their shoots, Yang was the last to be put before a camera.  The reason for this is that her outfit hadn’t been completed, by which it meant that it hadn’t even been started.  Yang was directed to strip down to nothing, stand stock still (or as still as a completely naked woman could in front of several people), and wait as her skin was painted; Yang felt every single last eye of those around her gaze at her flawless nude body while a handful of attendants stroked her skin with brushes, painting her outfit directly onto her skin.  

 

With her face crimson and her heart ready to beat out of her chest, Yang was directed back to the docks she had been on previously, only with even less clothes on this time.  In fact, Yang was completely, 100% naked as she was instructed to begin posing; every inch of skin was completely visible, from her mound, to her nipples, to each of her piercings, and the only possible barrier one could conceivably see was a thin layer of white paint, drawn across her skin to make it look as if she was wearing a mesh swimsuit.  Even had it actually been real cloth, it was merely string looped in on itself forming several hundred diamond patterns, and the skin beneath would be clearly visible.  Yang had only even worn stockings remotely resembling that pattern, but now her entire body was completely visible, and she’d be the main presentation in a worldwide magazine.

 

Yang was on fire.  Even though the paint was a comfort in that it existed, there were maybe a dozen people around her with cameras that could see literally every secret she had.  She was completely bare, and completely out in the open.  Even with her recent love of public exhibitionism, the blonde wasn’t sure if she never wanted to be seen again, or have literally the eyes of the entire world on her.  

 

Having already signed up for her own humiliation/unparalleled thrill, Yang had no choice but to present.  Her entire body trembling from both excitement and embarrassment, she tried to consume her self-conscious side and command her body to control itself.  Her breath was hard to find as the first flash went off, capturing a high definition image of her all-but-bare breasts, piercings lightly glinting in the sun.  The feeling of the brushes as the painters colored her skin was as intoxicating as it was humbling; with every new diamond, Yang became less and less confident in her legendary body, as she couldn’t fathom the fact that so many people were seeing her at her most vulnerable and not acting.  Men were supposed to faint at the notion of Yang Xiao Long naked, and women would either follow in suit or recognize her raw power and sexuality.  

 

It was then that Yang regained her normal confidence.  Even as a low-angled camera captured what was essentially a picture of her bare mound with the intent to show it to the world, Yang adjusted her pose to make herself even more powerful.  Pyrrha may be (unfairly?) the true champion of the Vytal Festival, but Yang Xiao Long was _sex,_ _thrill,_ and a _goddamn woman_.  Her outfit/lack thereof was what set her apart, as she’d be the main focus of the magazine.  She was the true symbol of a huntress; she was the one that was simultaneously the woman that could destroy any obstacle that came her way, and the one that could do so while making every man in the area want her in every carnal way imaginable.  

 

Yang Xiao Long made sure the cameras knew that she had the mark of a true huntress, and that not even having nothing between her and the elements would make her at all weak.  Yang Xiao Long took the roaring engine her lascivious body had become and turned it into raw energy, sexual and powerful.  Yang Xiao Long bared her body to the world in order to tell them that she was the peak.  

 

Yang was a second away from climaxing in front of the cameras once again as they finished capturing her bare breasts and mound.  Her embarrassment came again when she calmed down from the love of the shot and remembered she was a hot naked girl with several clearly pleased male and female photographers.  Her humiliation returned full force as she met up with the similarly underdressed Weiss and Pyrrha, who just managed to turn themselves into confident models as well.  

 

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang became aware of each other’s outfits, and each realized what they had just done.  Pyrrha’s breastless bikini required her to cover her exposed chest at all times, Weiss’ crop top was still see-through and soaked as she shied away into her own body, and Yang couldn’t have been trying harder to cover her lightly painted body.  Once the magazine came out, the entire world would intimately know the three girls’ bodies, and they would pave the way for a new generation of huntresses ready to please the world, and the generation of huntsmen who no doubt would spend copious amounts of time with said magazine behind closed doors.  

 

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang became incredibly aware that they would become the sex symbols of a new generation, and that every single man at Beacon no doubt saw their pinups.  Rather than fade back into the shy women that they should have been, the girls realized that it truly was the duty of a huntress to bare herself to the world.  All for the safety of the people.  

 

Knowing that their bodies made the world a safer place and knowing that they should only take pride in their defense, the prides of Beacon decided to share the peace with those close to them.  

 

Jaune received several images of a playful Pyrrha rolling around topless in the sand, beckoning him to join her.  

 

Neptune received a set of photos of idyllic Weiss as her top clung to her breasts, exposing everything worth seeing. 

 

Blake received the candid photos of Yang that wouldn’t make the cut of the final magazine, as there was no way to see them as anything other than X-rated.  

  
And the world was safer for it.   
  
  



	4. Problems with Victory (4 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn.roosterteeth.com/uploads/images/f99ecf5a-06c1-465f-8901-6fac5f212707/md/1557522-1454610493708-spite.jpg

“pyrrha nikos is a whore and a slut   greater good my ass she just wants attention”   
  
Pyrrha had made a mistake.     
  
It'd been a good while since Pyrrha had modeled for Hunters Illustrated, and the naughty magazine had recently hit the shelves. In addition to Weiss and Yang’s, her ass was the focus of the cover, and the later pages were images of their lewd shoot juxtaposed next to interviews about fighting. Of course, when asked why she was fine with taking off her clothes and posing for a magazine, she had explained her belief on the duties of being a huntress in a world where positive emotions meant a safer populace.  Pyrrha was well aware she would incite lust with her shoot, but there was nothing wrong with people getting excited when they saw her body; being turned on was part of life, and if she brought about pleasant, if lewd, thoughts, then that meant that the Grimm wouldn't be attracted to the area. As long as people were happy and safe, Pyrrha would be happy.    
  
The thing Pyrrha hadn't realized about her spotlight was that the world stage was a lot different than local news. The champion had always been pretty famous, and appearing on cereal boxes and newspapers was nothing new to her, but Hunters Illustrated was published for the world to see. What that meant was that pretty much the whole world had seen Pyrrha and her friends mostly nude and ready for a good time. What that meant was that there were people who didn't care for her; this was Pyrrha’s first experience with popularity on a global scale, and of course, that meant detractors.    
  
While combat was something Pyrrha was an absolute expert in, she was not really tech savvy. She had little use for the Internet most of the time, but while surfing one day, she discovered people talking about her and her magazine articles.  A bit red at all the people talking about her fighting prowess and a bit redder at all the people talking about her boobs and butt, Pyrrha stopped scrolling because of one, single comment.    
  
“pyrrha nikos is a whore and a slut   greater good my ass she just wants attention”   
  
Suddenly, the newly self confident Pyrrha was still. She'd been much more happy as of late, having discovered her sexual side and the fact that people found her attractive. After Yang convinced her to get piercings and especially after her photoshoot, she'd felt sexy and womanly, feelings she hadn't known up until that point. Talking with the blonde, Pyrrha learned that nobody approached her because she was TOO attractive, and therefore nobody thought they had a chance. But after she'd realized everything, she'd finally worked up the courage to be forward with her feelings towards Jaune; flashing him her newly pierced nipples had greatly accelerated the process, same with the topless bikini shoot, but now she was finally in a budding relationship with her crush!     
  
Pyrrha forgot everything about being confident in herself after reading a single comment. Never before had she read anything so… disparaging about herself.  Not being accustomed to the online world, she wasn't accustomed to the sick bile the anonymous curtain allowed; with no faces, people felt powerful enough to voice any opinion and could ignore the barriers of common decency and human kindness. No rational human could say such a thing to her face, but having no existence other than a screen name meant she was fair game, and that there could be no repercussions.    
  
Pyrrha’s mistake was twofold to start.  First, she read an anonymous online comment and took it to heart. Second, and far worse, was that she read the rest of the poster’s comments. Following the username, Pyrrha was horrified to find what amounted to a hate group solely dedicated to her; two others existed for Weiss and Yang, plus one for huntresses as a whole, but there was a community of people that rallied against Pyrrha Nikos specifically.    
  
The third mistake Pyrrha made was looking into the group. Even just lightly browsing, the top marked page was posters talking about her. Tears forming in her eyes, the woman read the conversation.    
  
“She's a whore fraud. All those bitches at the tournament were just so losers can jack it to barely legals.  She's just the queen.”   
  
“You saw the end.  Ofc it's all about softcore. Fat announcer guy said the stripper outfits were so neither girl had an advantage, as if you could believe that.”   
  
“Double rounds consisted of the following; Schnee slut and blonde bimbo vs. furry bait and token black guy, boy band vs. designated champ and manic pixie dream girl, ice cream wife and hipster douche vs. Atlas rich boys, and loli bait and schoolgirl vs. muscle men. They managed to pander to like, EVERY sjw and thirsty bitch out there.  No way that wasn't lined up.”   
  
“Can't fight for dick, either. Why'd the blonde bimbo just stop halfway through the match?  It's all smoke and mirrors, and they wanted the red one to win cuz she's already famous.  Cereal box mascot wins the tourney, everyone cheers cuz, “omg i no who that is!!!111” I guess enough people hate the Schnees, so she couldn't win.  Still got into semifinals because daddy said so and probably paid for everything.”   
  
“Wrestling is more real than that bull, and the last match I saw had someone pull out a gun.”   
  
“You'd think they'd get better actors if they were going to pull a royal rumble. Blonde dominates the first half, then stops, then red wins in like two minutes for no reason. Can't even pretend to fight.  And those bitches are saving the world?”   
  
“Porn has better acting. Coincidentally, that's where they're probably going.  You see Nikos took her tits out, ‘for the greater good,’ or some crap like that?  Seeing as she can't actually fight, that's the only thing she's good for.”   
  
“At least her tits are decent. Stupid bitch wouldn't put out like the Schnee and the blonde, though. If you're going to try and lie to yourself about being a skank, at least go all the way.”   
  
“Can't fight, can't act, can't do porn.  What can she do?”   
  
Pyrrha was used to people being against her because of her status. Plenty of people had assumed she'd managed to buy or cheat her way to winning tournaments before, but she'd never seen such vile hatred against her, all for appearing in a magazine. Even if it was an excuse, she really did have the greater good in mind when she allowed herself to have her pictures taken in skimpy clothes, just as she did when she wore the uniform in the tournament.  It made sense, right?  Positive emotions kept Grimm at bay, and teasing and winking surely brought plenty of positive emotions; so what if that meant Pyrrha was objectified.     
  
But Pyrrha was not used to the online world. She wasn't used to the anonymous world, and therefore, she only knew how to take criticism to heart.  All of the things that had led her to feeling pretty were washed away, just like her ability to believe in her fighting prowess.    
  
Because she felt the need to, she spoke with Yang to tell her about the websites about them. The blonde merely laughed it off, saying it was a bunch of sexist losers who had never spoken to a girl before. Weiss also uncharacteristically disregarded it, citing she already had plenty of people that hated her based on her name, and being a public figure was nothing new.  The redhead, however, couldn't stop thinking about it.    
  
Pyrrha made another mistake.    
  
Knowing the culture of the online world, the people on the hate sites would never respect any attempt at conversation defending herself.  No.  Pyrrha Nikos needed to prove that she was a fighter, that she was fighting for the greater good, and that she was someone who deserved to be looked at as a beautiful and deadly definition of huntress.   
  
Pyrrha made another mistake.    
  
Of course, there was no other way to prove her worth as a huntress than for Pyrrha to fight. She could slaughter the evil forces of Grimm like they were nothing, but she needed to prove it. So doubling up her proof as high stakes practice, she went out past the wall; Pyrrha left the safety of the city and strode into the wicked wilds where every step was dangerous. With her were several cameras she had collected, and as she reached an wide clearing, she began placing them in locations that could best capture her next moves.    
  
Next on the list of mistakes Pyrrha made was to pull out her scroll. Opening it up, she found the original comment that had hit her so hard and traced it to the website that painted her as a whore and a slut.  The tears forming in her eyes again, she started reading every post on it. Word after word called her name after name, saying she was a fraud, she was a skank, she was nothing but a worthless tramp that couldn't have possibly gotten to where she was based on her own merit.     
  
Pyrrha was a fake champion that's only purpose in life was to enjoy being a slut so a bunch of virgins could jack off to her.     
  
As a direct result of her actions, Pyrrha was exuding more negative emotions than she ever had in her entire life.  As she continued reading, the false champion heard the growls and throes of an encroaching horde; the Grimm were upon her, and they were hungry.    
  
Knowing that she couldn't keep reading the bile, Pyrrha looked up and saw a hundred red, glowing, eyes, all staring right at her.  Sniffing one last time, she readied her weapons to prove herself. As insurance, she flipped off the hate site and opened up her map; with a few flicks, she sent out her location, in the off chance she couldn't fight her way out.     
  
The final mistake Pyrrha made was disrobing.  As the first of the Beowolves began encroaching in upon her, she unzipped her corset, pull her skirt down, and discarded her bra and panties. Pyrrha Nikos was going to prove that she was a huntress, beautiful and deadly; clad only in her gauntlets, the nude warrior bared her tits for the horde of Grimm, and to the dozen or so cameras lining the clearing.    
  
Her sorrow turning to a mix of rage and lust, Pyrrha felt the leaves between her toes and the light drops of sun kissing her skin. Her breath was already heavy, her bare breasts heaving in between deep gulps of air brought on by her exhibitionism; even though she had only teased her breasts in the magazine, Pyrrha Nikos was now being recorded by several cameras, completely naked everywhere it counted.  Only her piercings remained on her chest, the emeralds refracting the light of the afternoon.    
  
It started with an uncharacteristically horny gasp.    
  
Pyrrha shot forward, plunging her spear into a Beowolf’s head, dissipating it into black mist. Not slowing, the champion swung down before roaring back up to the side, the crimson crescent decapitating two more beasts. Her breasts swung with the force, now finally free of the restrictive corset. Charging her Aura to her feet, she lifted her unrestrained leg to the height of an arc before heel-dropping a thick skull, cracking it effortlessly. The pose she'd hung in for just a second with her leg fully in the air did wonders to stretch out her lithe, full legs, as well as perfectly frame her lower half; several cameras would get a spectacular look at her ass, while several others would capture her mound, both while she was about to brain a Beowolf.   
  
Effortlessly twisting her nude body, Pyrrha dodged an incoming claw from an Ursa. Said bear earned a thrown spear to the forehead, which Pyrrha magnetized to fire, dividing the creature’s head clean in two.  Recalling her weapon, Pyrrha jumped and turned, dodging in between a low and high attack, following up by landing and throwing her shield; the bronze beast was sent bouncing between the denizens of Grimm, knocking several to the ground so they could be easily dispatched.    
  
Tearing through the trees came the spiked frame of an Ursa Major. The bones protruding from its back gored through a Creep Pyrrha had launched towards it.  Now surrounded by a black mist borne from its underling, the black bear tore through several trees, knocking away more inferior members of the raid.  Pyrrha parried a swipe before transforming spear to sword to gore the beast’s stomach. Firing several times, the naked warrior carved out the fading innards of the Grimm, then tossed the darkness towards more creatures.    
  
An hour later, Pyrrha was surrounded by the last black wisps of the Grimm horde she had called upon. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she looked down at her body, her bare skin slick with sweat, but not a drop of blood; besides adding impact to her kicks, the spartan’s Aura hadn't been depleted at all, meaning she'd defeated a small horde without so much as a scratch.    
  
Pyrrha's confidence in her fighting ability was back, and it was all on camera. In addition, she'd done it completely naked, and without taking a single hit; now, nobody could deny she had earned her trophies, and anyone who saw the videos recorded would be wrong not to be turned on. The great Pyrrha Nikos, gorgeous and nude, was the strongest fighter and an exemplary huntress.    
  
Feeling the high of being tired, proud, and naked, Pyrrha felt the need to indulge in some gloating. She'd always been modest in her accomplishments, but she needed to boast at least once in her life, and now was the best time, considering she felt her absolute best ever.    
  
Using her Semblance, Pyrrha pulled all of the cameras that had recorded her sexy slaughter, she picked one and brought it close to her. Making it float a few feet away, she put on the most self-satisfying smile she'd ever worn. Using her Semblance to lift her piercings, she vibrated her nipples; while making it obvious how and why Yang had stopped mid fight, she looked at the camera and said, “For the greater good,” in the most condescending tone possible.    
  
“PYRRHA, IS THAT YOU!?” came a voice not to far from where Pyrrha was gloating/masturbating.  Recognizing the voice, because of course, it was Jaune.    
  
Pyrrha’s insurance had arrived, albeit a bit too late. Jaune and only Jaune had received her location in case she couldn't handle the Grimm, but she had dealt with it like a true huntress should. And now he was here. And she was naked.    
  
“Come here, Jaune,” Pyrrha called in the direction of Jaune’s voice. “I've been waiting for you.”   
  
“Pyrrha!  I saw your message and I was so worried!” Jaune's voice replied, getting closer. “I couldn't find you, and then you were outside the walls, and then…” The blonde's voice trailed off as he discovered the clearing, a few stray Grimm still dissolving. It became wordless babbles as he saw Pyrrha, naked, beckoning him closer.    
  
“I'm sorry for making you worry. Why don't I make you feel better?”  Pyrrha’s smile grew wickedly sweet, tasting the satisfaction on her soft lips. “For the people?” she laughed, looking towards a floating camera.    
  
Stumbling forward and stuttering, Jaune replied with, “B-but… what do you… what is this!?”     
  
Activating her Semblance, Pyrrha dragged Jaune to her by pulling his belts towards her body.    
  
“I'm sorry, but shut up.”  Kissing the man quickly understanding his role in the situation, Pyrrha drew her lips off of Jaune’s, caressing his scarlet face as he left his skin. Adjusting his stance, the woman lowered herself to her knees, unbuckled Jaune’s belts, undid his fly, and released his cock into the open air. Mewling already, Pyrrha looked up with a lecherous look, catching Jaune’s endless stutter; with a wink and a moan, she wrapped her lips around the blonde’s massive erection.    
  
Making sure at least some of the cameras recorded her doing so, Pyrrha blew Jaune’s cock, tasting the scent between his legs as she drew her tongue over it. Egged by his less-than-manly moans, the spartan continued fellating until she felt Jaune ready to reach his climax. Removing his erection from her mouth, Pyrrha shoved Jaune, knocking him flat on his back.     
  
Crawling up Jaune’s body, Pyrrha spread her lower lips as she positioned herself on top of him; descending, she enveloped his erection into her womanhood, taking his many inches inside of herself. Temporarily losing control from the feeling, the cameras dropped to the ground, but as the redhead began riding the eager boy’s hips, they rose again to capture the greater good.    
  
Knowing he was already at his edge, Pyrrha poured her Aura into Jaune, revitalizing him and his libido.  He grew more confident, and added more power to his thrusts, sending glorious pleasure throughout Pyrrha. Though he tried to speak, Pyrrha covered his mouth with her hands, wanting to keep the moment; as Jaune’s cock ravaged her body, she shook with joy as she finally got what she had wanted for so long.    
  
Exhausted from her battle and from assisting Jaune, Pyrrha felt herself grow weak and accepting. She burned the last of her immediate energy to accelerate her incoming climax, taking more of her lover into herself. Her grip on Jaune’s chest turned to a vice, signaling him that she was ready to explode. Jaune pulled Pyrrha down to fully accept his cock, sending her straight over the edge;  throwing her head back, the spartan felt seed fill her body as she experienced her first climax through pure, love-filled, lustful sex.    
  
What Pyrrha was experiencing was passionate want, the feeling she hadn't known for nearly long enough. Her skin burned as she internalized the heat of having somebody want to wreck her body and doing so. This was far more than just sex; both participants had been virgins, but they had wanted each other for months, and Pyrrha’s sexual awakening was finally completed.    
  
And everything that had just happened was because of some asshole online.    
  
After a lot of heavy breathing and a lot of collecting fragmented thoughts, Pyrrha looked lovingly down at Jaune. Before making everything all sappy and lovey, she remembered she had a mission to complete; grabbing a camera, she looked at it. It was looking at her sweating, naked body right after her boyfriend had cum into it. While a lot of reasons had mixed into this event taking place, Pyrrha’s instigation had been the comment that had torn her down. Having fully displayed the duties of a huntress– fighting Grimm, looking stunning while doing so while, and making, “the people” happy– Pyrrha only need to finalize her status as a true huntress with a closing thought.    
  
Before she would post the significantly edited down nude battle/masturbation/sex scene to the hate site, Pyrrha needed to say her last thoughts to all the anonymous haters on the internet who had decided she was a stain against the huntress name. Pondering, she raised the camera to her face, making sure her piercings were nice and in frame, and readied her statement.    
  
“Get _fucked_.”   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
